


Lovers when it's cold

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Boys In Love, Cheating Victor Nikiforov, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Doctor Georgi, Doctor Yuri, Emotional Manipulation, Español | Spanish, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Love, Forbidden Love, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Infidelity, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Masturbation, Memories, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Schoolboys, Secretary Mila, Stalker Victor Nikiforov, Timelines, Vandalism, Veterinary Clinic, Victor Nikiforov Being an Idiot, Violence, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Cuando adolescente, Victor Nikiforov mantuvo una relación catalogada como "prohibida" con un niño llamado Yuri Plisetsky, un estudiante de grado inferior que iba a su misma escuela.El error de Yuri fue enamorarse perdidamente de aquel chico mayor que aparentemente, solo jugó con él; siendo este un hecho que marcó su vida.Pasaron los años y ambos hicieron sus vidas con personas diferentes, lejos uno del otro hasta que las circunstancias y las aparentes casualidades los obligó a reencontrarse.





	1. Traidores y traicionados

**[Yuuri Katsuki]**

Es invierno en San Petersburgo y me encuentro sentado en el _"Zoom Café"_ , un establecimiento ubicado en el corazón de la ciudad mientras bebo un café tan amargo como el sentimiento que me invade desde hace unos días. Elegí una mesa que se halla justo al lado de una gran ventana para tener una pronta vista de la calle.

Me tiemblan las manos y miro con impaciencia el celular a cada rato para verificar la hora. Pasaron apenas cinco minutos de la hora que habíamos acordado pero él todavía no llega y ya me comienzo a desesperar.

—Será mejor que lo llame -dije por lo bajo-

Tomando el teléfono, busco su número en el directorio pero justo cuando estoy por darle a la opción de llamada, lo veo llegar y suspiro con cierto alivio. Al verme, me reconoce y saluda con la mano. Yo por mi parte, respondo a su gesto enseñándole una sonrisa forzada.

Luego lo veo entrar a la cafetería e inmediatamente se encamina hacia donde me encuentro. Estira la silla ubicada frente a mi y se sienta.

—Disculpa la demora. ¿Te hice esperar mucho? -preguntó con tono amable-

—No, solo pasaron 5 minutos de la hora que dijimos pero admito que creí no acudirías -respondí- Gracias por venir.

—En realidad no sabía si debía venir o no pero creo que tú necesitas respuestas que yo podría darte -contestó-

—¿Sabes en dónde se encuentran ellos? -pregunté con notable desesperación-

—No lo sé y tampoco es que desee saberlo -suspiró-

—¿¡Qué!? -exclamé sorprendido- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

—Es la decisión de Yuri y la respeto -bajó la mirada- A decir verdad, yo sabía que esto ocurriría algún día y no me equivoqué.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza pegados a mis rodillas. No podía creer lo que este sujeto me decía, no entendía cómo era posible que actuara de una manera tan tranquila y apática. ¿Qué clase de insensible es? ¿Cómo puede restarle importancia a un caso como este?

—Dime algo, Otabek -lo miré- ¿Acaso no amas a Yuri?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Entonces cómo te es tan fácil asimilar su traición? ¿Cómo es que lo vas a dejar ir sin luchar por él?

—Él ya se fue, yo perdí desde que tu esposo reapareció en su vida.

—Victor... -gruñí temblando de la rabia- ¡Ese miserable traidor!

Este joven llamado Otabek Altin y yo tenemos algo en común...fuimos traicionados y abandonados hace unos días por nuestras respectivas parejas. Llevo 10 años casado con Victor Nikiforov y Otabek me contó lleva varios de noviazgo con Yuri Plisetsky...o mejor dicho, llevábamos.

Victor y Yuri escaparon juntos y desde entonces no sabemos sobre el paradero de ambos. Lo poco que supe es que ellos se conocían desde la época en que iban a la escuela y que mantuvieron una relación en aquel tiempo. Se habían reencontrado hace unos meses y se hicieron amantes.

La razón por la que cité a Otabek en este lugar es para conocer los detalles de esa infame relación. No puedo creer que Victor haya huido con ese muchacho, solo lo vi una vez en mi vida y no me pareció una mala persona. A pesar de esta horrible traición, amo a mi esposo y estoy dispuesto a recuperarlo. No creo que sea capaz de tirar una década de matrimonio a la basura por su joven amante.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? -preguntó Otabek-

—Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre ese par de infieles y luego...ya me las arreglaré -contesté sin poder ocultar mi molestia- Pienso recuperar a Victor, a diferencia de ti, yo no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados.

—Perderás tu tiempo, Yuuri Katsuki -dijo- Ellos ya no nos aman, probablemente nunca nos amaron.

—¡¡¡No digas eso!!! -golpeé la mesa- Yo no puedo ser tan frío e indiferente como tú! Le dí 10 años de mi vida a ese idiota como para resignarme a que me abandone por un chiquillo de un día para el otro -empezaba a ponerme histérico- Capaz que tú no ames lo suficiente a Yuri pero yo sí amo a Victor y no le dejaré las cosas tan fáciles.

—¿Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir o no? -preguntó con tono de fastidio-

—Ah... -lo miré algo avergonzado- Lo siento. Está bien, cerraré la boca y escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme.

—¿No te importa si vamos a otra parte? -dijo-

—¿Mmm...a dónde?

—A mi casa -frunció los labios- Es que necesito que veas unas cosas para que puedas entender mejor todo esto. Además, me sentiré más cómodo hablándote en privado que en medio de la gente.

—Está bien aunque necesito que me digas la dirección de tu casa. Vine caminando hasta aquí y...--

Otabek se puso de pie y señaló hacia la calle, justo donde estaba aparcada su motocicleta.

—Te llevaré, tengo espacio para transportar a alguien más.

—¿Eh? -lo miré sorprendido- Yo...no...--

—¿Tienes miedo de ir en moto? No te preocupes, sé conducir muy bien.

—No lo dudo pero yo jamás me subí a una de esas y...--

—Pues yo jamás fui traicionado de esta manera y ya ves, lo estoy enfrentando de la mejor manera posible. Así que deja esos miedos y vamos -me alentó-

Asentí con la cabeza aún sin estar muy convencido. Dejé un billete bajo la taza de café a medio terminar y nos retiramos de allí. Otabek me pasó un casco y con todo el pánico, me animé a subir a esa enorme motocicleta.

—Sujétate -advirtió-

—S-sí... -dije con dudas mientras él la ponía en marcha-

Realmente no sabía de donde sujetarme y con toda la vergüenza del mundo, lo rodeé con fuerza por la cintura y cerré los ojos al sentir que ya estábamos en movimiento a una velocidad bastante alta a mi parecer.

—Lo...lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Llegaremos enseguida.


	2. Confesiones

**[Otabek Altin]**

Dejamos aquella cafetería céntrica y llegamos a destino tras 20 minutos de viaje. Sin embargo, no podía moverme y menos bajar de la moto pues tenía a Yuuri ceñido a mí cuerpo con bastante fuerza; al parecer era cierto que nunca viajó en motocicleta ya que todo el camino mantuvo su pecho pegado a mi espalda y juraría que podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—Hemos llegado -le alerté-

—Oh...sí, lo siento -me soltó y descendió con cierta dificultad-

—Es aquí. Por favor, sígueme -le indiqué-

Lo hice pasar y le dije que tomara asiento en la sala, escogió sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales.

—Ya vengo -le dije y fui a la habitación-

Realmente me hubiera gustado obviar todas estas cosas e intentar hacer de cuenta que nada ha sucedido pero soy plenamente consciente de la realidad y no puedo fingir que todo está bien cuando no lo está. Mi relación con Yuri se fue al mismísimo demonio y si bien, consigo ocultar muy bien mis sentimientos y parecer indiferente, por dentro me encuentro destrozado y no tengo idea de qué debo hacer.

Yuuri Katsuki está en la misma situación que yo, solo que él lo exterioriza sin problemas y tal vez desahogándose pueda superar más rápido que yo esta traición de la que fuimos víctimas.

La diferencia es que él todavía guarda esperanzas de recuperar a Victor y según dijo, está dispuesto a luchar por salvar su matrimonio. Yo por mi parte estoy en la otra orilla, mis esperanzas murieron desde que Yuri me dijo que ese hombre reapareció y se acercó a él. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera de nuevo ante él...y así sucedió.

Victor Nikiforov siempre fue el dueño del corazón de Yuri Plisetsky, desde que los conocí ellos estuvieron ligados y siempre fui consciente de que ese lazo nunca se rompería, por más que pasaran años y años. El fantasma de Victor siempre me acechó y definitivamente no pude hacer nada para que Yuri lo olvidara.

Huyeron juntos hace como cuatro días. Victor no ha cambiado en nada, sigue actuando como aquel adolescente altivo y caprichoso que hace su santa voluntad y consigue todo lo que quiere prevaleciéndose de su encanto nato; me da un poco de rabia que Yuri aún sabiendo eso haya aceptado escapar con él. Pero ni modo, el amor es así.

Debajo de la cama, quité una pequeña caja de cartón y volví a la sala. Miré a Yuuri y este me aguardaba impaciente, quedó observando sorprendido cuando bajé esa caja sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía frente a él.

—¿Y eso? -preguntó extrañado-

—Aquí están muchas de las respuestas que buscas. Si quieres, dejaré que te lleves la caja completa para que puedas ver y analizar mejor su contenido -contesté-

Se acercó a mirar y pudo ver que habían cartas, fotografías y un diario personal.

—Son cosas de Yuri. Las encontré ocultas entre sus cosas en el fondo del guardarropas. Durante su adolescencia escribió muchas cosas suyas en ese diario, cosas que hasta hace poco incluso yo desconocía.

—Mmm...¿cosas que tienen que ver con Victor?

—En casi todas las páginas habla de él -suspiré- Yuri siempre ha estado desesperadamente enamorado de tu esposo, a pesar de todo lo que él le hizo...su amor por él no murió a través del tiempo.

—¿A pesar de todo lo que él le hizo? -frunció el ceño- ¿Qué fue lo que Victor le hizo a Yuri?

Callé y me limité a observarlo detenidamente por un instante. Jamás pensé que hablaría de estas cosas con alguien, sentía que estaba traicionando la confianza que Yuri siempre depositó en mí pero caía en la cuenta de qué él fue quien me traicionó primero al no ser honesto conmigo y largarse con el gran amor de su vida.

A la par, sentía mucha pena por Yuuri. Lo veía ansioso por conocer toda la verdad pero también sabía que todo lo que tenía por contar podría destrozarlo todavía más aunque llegado a este punto, no sé si valía la pena pensar en eso.

—¡Otabek, por favor, no te quedes callado! -reclamó- Habla, cuéntame todo lo que sabes. ¡No puedo más con tanta incertidumbre!

—Bien -tomé aire- La relación entre Victor y Yuri data de hace bastante tiempo, éramos todos compañeros de escuela. Victor iba por sus 14 años, era un chico muy popular y querido en la escuela, resaltaba en todo lo que hacía, tenía un carisma impresionante y todos querían ser su amigo -suspiré- Yuri no era la excepción, desde pequeño fue muy determinado y a pesar de que Victor cursaba un grado muy superior al suyo, hizo todo lo posible por hacerse notar ante él y lo consiguió.

—¿Tú eras compañero de aula de Yuri?

—No. Yo estaba un grado más que él pero siempre lo miré a lo lejos. Me parecía demasiado adorable. Solo que yo siempre fui invisible ante sus ojos...lo veía corriendo detrás de Victor y confieso que eso me hacía sentir bastante mal pero al mismo tiempo, lo veía tan feliz a su lado y de cierto modo también me ponía feliz verlo contento y con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y luego qué sucedió? -se alarmó- ¿No me digas que en ese entonces Victor se atrevió a poner las manos en Yuri?

Fruncí los labios, buscaba la manera de relatar sin sonar demasiado chocante. A pesar de que Yuuri está casado con un sujeto que lo engañó y abandonó; no quisiera decirle de sopetón que su esposo es posible el peor de los pervertidos que conocí en mi vida.

—Yuri era un chico muy tierno y hermoso, consiguió deslumbrar a Victor en poco tiempo. Se hicieron muy cercanos, demasiado tal vez. Yo no veía eso con buenos ojos, siempre tuve ciertos recelos. Dudaba de esa supuesta amistad -expliqué- Victor iba a buscarlo todos los días a su casa y venían juntos a la escuela, a veces también se retiraban juntos después de clases.

—Me parece muy extraño. Victor jamás me habló de sus años de escuela, a duras penas supe que en aquel entonces usaba el cabello muy largo -contó Yuuri-

—Sí, tenía una cabellera larga y muy bonita. Algunos incluso llegaban a confundirlo con una chica. Bueno, como te decía...ellos se hicieron tan cercanos hasta que Yuri terminó enamorándose de Victor -lo miré- Era su primer amor, ya sabes.

Noté que Yuuri tragó saliva, se dio cuenta que lo que estaba contándole era por demás vidrioso y delicado. Creo que sospechaba hacia donde iba todo aquello, aún así, pidió saber más.

—¿Qué más sucedió después? -preguntó-

—Victor totalmente consciente de sus actos, fue alimentando las ilusiones amorosas de aquel inocente chico. Se había ganado su completa confianza al cabo de unos meses hasta que lo tuvo a su merced -conté evitando mirarlo- Comenzó a hacerle cosas indebidas.

—¿A qué te refieres? -me dedicó una mirada llena de angustia y temor-

—No sé cómo, pero Victor también se había ganado la confianza del abuelo de Yuri y a veces se lo llevaba a su casa y se quedaba con él hasta que el anciano pasaba a retirarlo por las noches luego del trabajo -añadí- En ese tiempo, las cosas se tornaron peores.

—Explícate, por favor. ¡¡¡Deja de dar vueltas!!! -elevó el tono-

—Victor empezó a besarlo, manosearlo y a practicar con él juegos sexuales. Antes de finalizar el año, Yuri perdió su virginidad. Imagínate el daño físico y psicológico que pudo sufrir. Pero con eso, Victor consiguió someter a Yuri por completo a su antojo.

—Espera, ¿cómo sé qué me estás diciendo la verdad? -cuestionó molesto-

—No tengo motivos para mentirte -exhalé con fuerza- Victor jamás fue santo de mi devoción, en aquellos años yo no sabía nada de esto. Lo supe todo por el mismo Yuri y muchas de estas cosas, él mismo lo escribió en ese diario.

Los ojos de Yuuri Katsuki se llenaron de lágrimas, le costaba demasiado digerir aquellas revelaciones que le estaba haciendo.

—No puedo creer que Victor...mi Victor...sea un monstruo de esa calaña, un maldito degenerado.

—Bueno, Victor se escudó muy bien en el hecho de que también era menor en ese tiempo pero aún así, podría decirse que abusó de Yuri...de todas las formas que pudo aunque "por amor" fue algo consentido. Lo manipuló hasta hacerle creer que era un objeto de su propiedad, lo mantuvo así por años hasta que terminó sus estudios y se graduó.

—¿Quieres decir que cuando Victor tenía ya 18 años seguía acostándose con Yuri?

Asentí con la cabeza y eso bastó para que se rompiera en llanto. Él se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y lloró desconsoladamente al enterarse de esa verdad tan espantosa.

Me sentí muy mal al saber que mis palabras le terminaron causándole un dolor tan grande como ese aunque no fuera culpable de nada. Aún así, no podía evitar que me pesara. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él, se veía tan débil y vulnerable.

—Yuuri... -lo llamé-

No conseguí que me mire, así que terminé por agacharme quedando de rodillas frente a él, aparté sus manos y le saqué los anteojos para dejarlos a un lado.

—Entiendo tu dolor. Me gustaría poder llorar contigo pero simplemente. No puedo, las lágrimas no me salen -admití-

—Es que no puedo concebir la idea de que Victor sea tan canalla -sollozó- ¡Abusó de Yuri y ahora terminó largándose con aquel que una vez fue su víctima! ¿¡Cómo puede ser tan vil y tan bajo!?

Me hubiera encantado poder darle una respuesta convincente a eso pero a decir verdad, yo tampoco sabía eso. No era capaz de comprender el tipo de amor tan enfermo y obsesivo que unía a esos, y conste que aún no le había contado la última parte de esa lúgubre historia a Yuuri.

—Otabek... -me llamó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-

—¿Dime? -lo miré-

—Por favor, abrázame. No preguntes nada, solo dame un abrazo -pidió- En verdad, lo necesito.

No lo dudé un solo segundo, me sentía conmovido con su llanto...en serio estaba sufriendo y tenía el corazón hecho pedazos. Yo era consciente de que Yuri nunca me amó del modo que a Victor. Pero Yuuri creía que el amor de Victor hacia él era único e irrompible. Lo abracé, lo rodeé con mis brazos y él me correspondió.

—Yuuri, llora si sientes necesidad de hacerlo -susurré-

\---

En ese momento, a muchos kilómetros de San Petersburgo algo de tinte ilícito sucedía en la habitación de un hotel.

—¡¡¡Mmm...ngh...Vic...tor!!! -gimió Yuri completamente extasiado bajo el cuerpo desnudo de su amante-

—Aaaahhh...gatito... -susurró Victor mientras lo embestía con fuerza-

Yuri no lo pudo resistir más se vino con intensidad entre su vientre y el del hombre que le provocaba los orgasmos más increíbles, hundiéndose en su interior y tocándole aquel punto que lo hacía estremecer.

Clavó sus uñas en la espalda ajena mientras el otro le mordía el cuello dejándole una considerable y notoria marca. Estaban cubiertos de sudor, sus sesiones sexuales eran tan fogosas que ellos ni se enteraban del frío que hacía afuera.

—¡¡¡Mmm...ahhhhh!!! -Victor lanzó un gemido incontenible mientras eyaculaba en el interior de Yuri, llenándolo con su tibia y cálida esencia-

El atractivo albino seguía empujando y sentía como las paredes internas de su amante apretaban su pene y parecía ordeñarlo, el placer que sentía era impresionante. Lo besó con pasión mientras terminaba de descargarse, Yuri lo rodeó por el cuello y lo correspondió de igual manera.

Tuvieron que quebrar el beso al verse faltos de aire y quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Victor acomodaba algunos mechones del rubio cabello que se pegaban al rostro del menor a causa de la transpiración.

—¡Dios...fue tan increíble! -murmuró Victor y se recostó un momento en el pecho de Yuri sin salir aún de él-

—Victor -lo llamó- ¿Qué se supone estamos haciendo?

—Pues acabamos de hacer el amor como nunca antes en nuestras vidas, ¿no lo crees? -bromeó-

—Sí pero...esta es una locura -adujo Yuri- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hemos hecho?

—Claro, fue divertido "secuestrarte" y traerte tan lejos como pude. Aquí estaremos juntos sin nadie que estorbe. Haremos el amor una y mil veces y recuperaremos todo el tiempo que perdimos estos años lejos.

Yuri quedó con la vista fija en el techo un momento hasta que Victor levantó la cabeza y lo miró con extrañeza.

—¡Maldito Victor! Sigo siendo tan fácil y vulnerable ante ti y tus estúpidos encantos -se lamentó-

—¿Qué sucede, gatito? ¿Vas a negarme que la pasamos bien estos días?

—No lo negaré pero...esto no está bien -suspiró- Hemos hehco algo muy malo a personas que no se lo merecían.

—¿Qué quieres decir? -lo miró frunciendo el ceño-

—Debemos regresar a San Petersburgo y dar la cara por nuestros actos -inquirió Yuri mostrándose completamente decidido-


	3. Exceso de confianza

**[Yuri Plisetsky]**

El amor que siempre he sentido por Victor Nikiforov definitivamente se convirtió en mi perdición. A pesar de tener todos los motivos del mundo para odiarlo y despreciarlo, no puedo hacerlo, jamás pude ni podré. Mi corazón es tan jodidamente obstinado y hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta que sigue perteneciéndole.

Lo observo dormido a mi lado y siento que mi mundo interior está completo, equilibrado y en paz; tenerlo conmigo, saberlo mío me llena de felicidad y dicha. No estoy arrepentido de haberme entregado a él, Victor como amante es increíble; solo me pesa habérselo dejado tan fácil y que se diera cuenta de lo vulnerable que sigo siendo ante él.

Escapamos juntos hace cuatro días y desde entonces estamos encerrados en la habitación de un hotel, no sé precisamente en qué ciudad estamos porque estaba tan shockeado cuando huimos que no me fijé el camino que tomamos.

Pero sí estoy seguro que estamos bastante alejados de San Petersburgo pues Victor condujo al menos unas 6 horas desde que me sacó del lugar donde me hallaba trabajando y me obligó a subir a su auto. Aunque a decir verdad, me dejé llevar por él, no opuse mucha resistencia aunque fingí hacerlo.

—Vendrás conmigo ahora -me dijo estirándome del brazo hacia la calle-

—¿Qué mierda te pasa, Victor? -respondí tratando de zafarme de él- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? 

—Sí, lo estoy y por eso decidí secuestrarte -se acercó a besarme de la manera más descarada-

Al principio me resistí, quería separarme de él y darle una cachetada por ser un maldito atrevido pero me tenía tan pegado a su cuerpo que no me dio chances de moverme. Terminé cediendo y correspondiendo a sus besos dejándole ver la desesperación y el deseo que sentía hacia él.

Tomó mi mano y me condujo a auto, allí siguió besándome y tocándome a su antojo y yo...yo fui maldito débil. Mi mente me decía que no cediera pero mi cuerpo terminó traicionándome.

Conocí a Victor Nikiforov cuando yo era apenas un niño e íbamos a la misma escuela; desde el primer momento me supe enamorado de él. Al principio yo solo lo miraba de lejos, me parecía tan hermoso con ese cabello largo, sus ojos celestes que me eclipsaban y su sonrisa tan encantadora. Lo veía como a un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas y soñaba con estar cerca de él.

No sabía hacerle notar mi presencia. Victor estaba varios grados más que yo, era un chico popular y siempre estaba rodeado de gente que se notaba tenía mucho interés en él.

En ese entonces, mi amor por él era puro e inocente. Yo no tenía nociones de como era el amor de una pareja aunque me decía a mí mismo que quería que Victor fuera mi novio. Solo podía imaginarme estando sentado a su lado, tomando su mano, saliendo a pasear, compartiendo un helado o jugando video-juegos por las tardes. Ese era mi concepto de un noviazgo.

No había malicia en mis pensamientos, era un niño demasiado noble e inocente, un ser prácticamente inmaculado. Un día sentí mucha determinación y tomé la iniciativa de acercarme a Victor...con el dinero que me dieron para el almuerzo, compré una barra de chocolate y se la regalé cuando por alguna razón desconocida, lo encontré solo en el patio de la escuela...

—Es para ti -le dije dándole la tableta mientras me ruborizaba por completo-

—¡Oh! -exclamó sorprendido-

—No sé si te gusta el chocolate pero...pensé que tal vez sí -agregué-

—Me encanta -respondió gentilmente- Muchas gracias.

Recibió mi obsequio con mucha amabilidad regalándome la más bella sonrisa que vi en mi vida. Estaba frente a él y pude notar que era todavía más hermoso, sus facciones eran finas, su piel era blanca y perfecta y sus cabellos grises eran finos y sedosos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? -me preguntó-

—Yuri... -respondí- Yuri Plisetsky.

—Mucho gusto, Yuri. Soy Victor Nikiforov -dijo-

Cómo si necesitara presentarse! Me sabía de memoria su nombre si me lo pasaba escribiendo en mis cuadernos, algunas veces me pillaban distraído durante las clases porque andaba divagando y pensando en él.

—¿Estás en tercero? -interrogó-

—Sí, voy en la "sección A" -contesté-

—Ya veo -sonrió- ¿Vienen a buscarte a la salida o regresas solo a tu casa?

—Voy solo, vivo a pocas cuadras de aquí -comenté-

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres que regresemos juntos hoy?

—¿¡Lo dices en serio!? -pregunté todo emocionado con una gran sonrisa-

—Por supuesto -contestó- Me agradas y bueno, no tengo nada para darte a cambio del chocolate así que si te parece bien, puedo acompañarte hoy.

—De acuerdo -asentí-

—Bien. Cuando salgas, espérame en el portón pero no se lo digas a nadie -volvió a sonreír-

No podía sentirme más feliz, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Me acerqué a Victor solo a darle un chocolate y terminé consiguiendo una especie de "cita" con él, ni me detuve a pensar las razones por las que pidió que no comentara eso con nadie más...pero obedecí.

—¡¡¡Victor!!! -lo llamaron-

Volteamos a ver y se trataba de su grupo de compañeros que siempre estaba con él en los horarios de receso. Me dí cuenta que mi presencia allí ya no tenía sentido, además no entendía las pláticas de los adolescentes y me resultaban en su mayoría muy molestos, excepto Victor. Él me parecía perfecto y encantador. Opté por despedirme y el me guiñó el ojo rememorando que teníamos que vernos a la salida.

Me alejé pero aún así pude escuchar unos comentarios de sus compañeros al verlo hablando conmigo.

—¿Victor, qué ahora eres niñero de los de primaria? -muchas risas secundaron al idiota que preguntó eso-

—No es eso, Victor tiene fans hasta en kinder jajajajaja -escuché decir a una chica cuya voz chillona me irritaba-

Aceleré mis pasos y fui hasta mi aula con algo de mal humor. Me molestó bastante que esos chicos hicieran tanto hincapié en el tema que era yo un niño y que estaba aún en primaria. Nunca tuve más ganas de crecer rápidamente y tener la edad de ellos para cerrarles la boca.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la salida, la aguardé con impaciencia y se me hizo eterna la espera pero finalmente el timbre sonó y salí corriendo del aula para ir a aguardar a Victor justo donde me indicó que lo espere. Fueron los 20 minutos más largos de mi vida, ya casi todo el mundo se había retirado y él no aparecía, me empezaba a decepcionar creyendo que se olvidó de mí y sentía como me dolía el pecho por eso.

Pensé que no vendría más y que tendría que volver solo antes que se haga más tarde pero en ese momento, lo escuché llamarme mientras venía con prisa hacia mí.

—¡¡¡Yuri!!! -levantó la mano-

Estuve casi a punto de llorar pensando que olvidó lo que acordamos pero al verlo, fue como que alma me volvió al cuerpo y sonreí ampliamente no pudiendo ocultar mi alegría.

—Lo siento. Me toca hacer la limpieza después de clases toda esta semana -explicó- Pensé que ya no te encontraría, lamento haberte hecho esperar.

—No te preocupes -le dije- Creí que te habías olvidado.

—Prometí que volveríamos hoy -sonrió- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

¡Maldito mentiroso! Pensar que ese momento creí cada una de sus palabras adornadas con esa sonrisa suya tan característica y aparentemente sincera. Aquel día regresamos juntos, le enseñé donde quedaba mi casa y le conté que vivía con mi abuelo.

Victor me había inspirado tanta confianza que no dudé un instante en comentarle prácticamente todo sobre mí. Él me escuchaba atentamente y me hacía preguntas muy oportunas que yo ni sospechaba eran mal intencionadas.

Así pasaron semanas y se hizo costumbre que Victor y yo regresáramos juntos después de la escuela los días que nuestros horarios de salida coincidían. En una de esas ocasiones, él me pidió que lo dejara entrar a mi casa.

—Yuri somos amigos, cierto? Y es completamente normal que los amigos...se visiten en sus casas -sonrió- ¿Por qué no me invitas a pasar? Me gustaría mucho conocer tu casa...tu habitación.

—Claro -respondí y me puse a buscar las llaves en mi mochila-

Por alguna razón no pude dar muy rápido con ellas ya que se habían ido bien al fondo debajo de todos mis cuadernos y libros así que demoré un poco en eso.

—¡Yuratchka!

Escuchamos que alguien me llamaba, volteamos a ver y resultó ser mi abuelo Nikolai que volvió inusualmente más temprano del trabajo. Bajó de su coche y se acercó a nosotros.

—Buenas tardes -saludó-

—Buenas tardes, señor -respondió Victor con una amable sonrisa-

—¡Abuelito! -lo miré- Viniste temprano.

—Así es. ¿Y este joven quién es? -me preguntó y luego miró a Victor con cierto recelo-

—Victor Nikiforov, mucho gusto -se apresuró en saludar y pasó la mano a mi abuelo-

—Nikolai Plisetsky -contestó y estrechó la mano ajena-

—Victor también va mi escuela y solemos venir juntos a la salida...no encontraba mis llaves para entrar, justo pensaba invit...--

—Verá, señor -me interrumpió- Acompaño a Yuri hasta aquí a la salida de la escuela por su seguridad. Mi casa queda bastante cerca y ya sabe...hay mucho tráfico a esta hora y también es un tanto peligroso que un niño de su edad esté solo por la calle. Espero no le moleste.

—En absoluto aunque Yuri no me ha comentado que alguien lo suele acompañar a la salida -dijo él- Pero tienes razón, muchacho. Es peligroso que un niño esté por la calle, yo suelo salir un poco tarde del trabajo por eso no puedo pasar por él a la escuela. Muchas gracias por acompañarlo.

—No es nada, señor Plisetsky. Lo hago con mucho gusto -contestó Victor-

En ese instante, mi abuelo también cayó inocentemente. Victor tenía un carisma tan impresionante que conseguía convencer a todo el mundo de sus buenas intenciones solo mostrando una sonrisa y emitiendo las palabras más oportunas en el momento adecuado.

Pero sí me dí cuenta que no quería que mi abuelo se entere de que lo iba a invitar a entrar a la casa...así que no mencioné nada de eso, no quería que Victor se enojara conmigo.

Por un tiempo, no volvió a mencionarme que lo invitara a entrar a la casa sin embargo un par de meses se dio de nuevo un encuentro con mi abuelo y a Victor se le ocurrió una idea.

—Señor Plisetsky...Yuri me dijo que hay veces que se queda solo en la casa ya que usted regresa muy tarde del trabajo. Estuve hablando con mis padres y me dijeron que no hay problema que él vaya a mi casa y permanezca allí hasta que usted pueda pasar a retirarlo... -sonrió- Claro si usted está de acuerdo...pensé en eso para que Yuri no se quede tanto tiempo solo

—Oh...a decir verdad sí me preocupa dejar solo a Yuri unas horas -explicó- Desafortunadamene no puedo volver más temprano.

—Puede hablar con mis padres si gusta -insistió-

—Si no será molestia para ustedes, yo estoy de acuerdo. Muchas gracias, Victor. Eres en verdad muy amable -respondió mi abuelo-

Victor había dicho la verdad, habló con sus padres y ellos aprobaron la idea de que me llevara a su casa después de salir de la escuela y permaneciera ahí hasta que mi abuelo fuera por mí.

Pero el gran problema era que los padres de Victor también se ausentaban bastante en esa casa y en varias ocasiones nos quedábamos allí completamente solos desde la tarde hasta cerca de medianoche.

Así transcurrió el tiempo y las cosas entre Victor y yo empezaron a tornarse diferentes, yo seguía perdidamente enamorado y él siempre se dio cuenta de eso. Armó toda una estrategia durante esos meses y cuando tuvo todo el escenario a su favor...procedió.

Empezó a mostrarse como realmente era, pude conocer su lado más oscuro, cínico y manipulador. Tenía una facilidad impresionante para convencerme de lo que quería y hacer que callara.

—¿Me quieres en verdad, Yuri? -preguntó acariciando mi rostro-

—Sí, mucho -asentí-

—Entonces prométeme que no dirás nada a nadie sobre esto -llevó su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios recorriéndolos con suavidad- Nadie puede enterarse de esto, Yuri -susurró- Es un secreto solo nuestro

—Lo prometo. Nadie lo sabrá jamás -respondí-

—Bien -sonrió- Yo también te quiero, Yuri

Me besó. Las cosas iniciaron como inocentes juegos, me daba pequeños besos en las mejillas, en las comisuras de los labios y en el cuello. Yo los recibía de buena gana porque me agradaba que lo hiciera pero en esa ocasión su beso no tuvo nada de inocente. Me asusté un poco al sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca, no supe como reaccionar.

Quedé estático y dejé que lo hiciera, me sentía avergonzado pero no protesté ni reclamé. Era Victor, nada de lo que él hiciera estaba mal ante mis ojos. Siempre decía que me quería y me trataba muy bien. Luego de aquel beso intenso y apasionado, nos quedamos abrazados por unos cuantos minutos sin decir nada. Él acariciaba mi cabello y me apretaba contra su pecho. Todo aquello se sentía tan bien.

A partir de allí todo pasó muy rápido, continuaron los besos de adultos y empezaron los manoseos. Me llevaba a bañar con él y usaba la excusa de enjabonarme para tocar mi cuerpo y me pedía que hiciera lo mismo con él.

Las caricias íntimas derivaron en masturbación y sexo oral. Al principio, Victor solo me lo hacía a mí pero al poco tiempo me pidió que yo se lo hiciera a él. Confieso que al principio me produjo algo de repulsión y me daba arcadas tener su miembro en mi pequeña boca, no podía tolerarlo apropiadamente pero después, le fui tomando el gusto y aprendí gracias a que él me indicaba como hacerlo.

El último día de clases de ese año, ocurrió algo que no esperaba, tuve mi primera relación sexual "completa". Victor sabía que no iba a estar nadie en su casa y me llevó a su habitación, empezamos con lo mismo de siempre, besos, caricias hasta que quedamos desnudos y fue más allá, me penetró.

Recuerdo todo muy vívidamente, me negué, lloré y le pedí que se detuviera pero él no lo hizo. No fue nada agradable, dolía horriblemente y sentía que me quebraba por completo. Cuando todo terminó, me sentía extraño, todo mi cuerpo seguía doliendo especialmente mis caderas y mi trasero, me lastimó bastante. No fue muy gentil que digamos.

Me cargó en sus brazos y me llevó al baño, donde se encargó de limpiarme, me secó y me vistió de nuevo. Quedamos recostados en la cama por un rato sin decir nada hasta que por fin habló y me abrazó.

—Yuri sé que te dolió pero...así es como los novios se demuestran que se aman y yo te amo mucho a ti -sonrió-

—¿¡Novios!? -pregunté sorprendidos-

—Así es -sonrió- Ahora somos novios y cuando seas más grande, me casaré contigo. ¿Quieres? -acarició mi mejilla-

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Victor? -lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, todo era tan inesperado-

—¿Alguna vez te dije una mentira? -preguntó-

Negué con la cabeza, realmente hasta ese momento nunca me mintió y todo lo que me decía me resultaba tan bonito. Victor era mi novio, me amaba y me decía que jamás haría esas cosas con otra persona.

—Esto solo lo hago contigo, no existe otro chico que me guste ni que ame -susurró- Pero si quieres que siga siendo así, no debes hablar con nadie jamás de estas cosas porque si lo haces, todo terminará. Tendré que dejar de verte y me sentiré muy triste.

Nomás de escucharlo, sentí que mi corazón se hacía añicos. No podía imaginar estar ya lejos de Victor mucho menos después de que las cosas con él llegaran a tal punto; me aferré a él y lloré con amargura y desesperación, le rogué que no me dejara jamás.

—¡¡¡No me dejes, Vitya!!! -pedí entre sollozos- No quiero que te alejes de mí.

—Eso dependerá de ti -respondió- Debes mantener este secreto pase lo que pase. Si haces lo que te pido, me quedaré a tu lado para siempre -me abrazó-

—¡Lo haré! -respondí- Haré todo lo que me pidas, lo prometo. ¡¡¡Te amo mucho, Vitya!!!

—Y yo a ti, gatito -besó mi frente y sonrió-

Le demostré que estaba ciegamente enamorado de él y presto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conservarlo conmigo. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa, solo que él no.


	4. Promesas

**[Victor Nikiforov]**

He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y de hecho, los sigo cometiendo. El mayor de todos esos errores fue haber dejado a mi querido Yuri hace una década y lo hice por cobarde, porque el miedo me sobrepasó.

Yuri pasó todos estos años creyendo que nunca lo amé, que solo lo utilicé y lo abandoné cuando me aburrí de él. Pero en realidad, las cosas no fueron exactamente así. Yo sin embargo, me pasé pensando en él todo este tiempo aún cuando estaba con otra persona.

Enamorar a Yuri en ese entonces no fue precisamente la mejor idea del mundo pero no pude evitarlo. Él era un niño tan bonito y adorable que me sentí completamente atraído desde que se acercó a hablarme cuando ambos íbamos a la misma escuela.

Desde aquel momento dije que sería para mí y me propuse conquistarlo. Me fue fácil ya que yo también le gustaba a él. Desafortunadamente mi impaciencia y mis hormonas de adolescente me llevaron a acelerar el proceso de las cosas, debí haber esperado para más.

Todo lo que yo sabía sobre el sexo en aquel entonces era través de la pornografía en internet, nunca tuve experiencias con otras personas. Era consciente de que me atraían los chicos pero no había estado con ninguno.

Nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo pero Yuri fue la primera persona con quien tuve intimidad. Quizás la primera vez fue un tanto desagradable para él pero se debió también a mi inexperiencia aunque con el tiempo eso fue definitivamente mejorando. De lo único que me arrepiento fue de haberlo tomado de esa manera tan poco gentil.

No me dí cuenta que en esos meses me fui enamorando de ese lindo chico, acepté y me entregué a ese sentimiento por completo. Quizás suene un tanto ridículo pero tomé en serio aquel noviazgo que le dije teníamos. Aún así, era consciente de que debíamos ocultar esa relación, nadie podría saber que éramos mucho más que amigos. Seguimos en las mismas condiciones durante varios años.

—Victor...te gradúas en una semana. ¿Qué pasará luego de eso? -me preguntó Yuri con tristeza-

Estábamos en mi habitación, como siempre fuimos a mi casa después de salir de la escuela y tuvimos sexo como ya era costumbre. Me tenía abrazado a él después de que lo hicimos y lo comenzaba a notar triste y desanimado. Yo era consciente que las cosas podían ser más peligrosas y problemáticas para mí, yo ya era mayor de edad.

—Iré a la universidad. Mi padre no quiere que me tome un descanso como lo planeé al principio.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no nos veremos? -levantó la cabeza y me vio con desesperación-

—¿Quién dice que no? Claro que nos seguiremos viendo -intenté tranquilizarlo- Solo que ya no todos los días pero algo se me ocurrirá para que puedas venir a visitarme.

Mi respuesta no lo convenció mucho que digamos y se puso a llorar en silencio. Lo abracé fuerte y traté de consolarlo, de convencerlo que nuestra relación seguiría siendo igual aunque ya no estuviéramos en el mismo lugar todos los días.

Me dí cuenta que Yuri realmente me amaba demasiado, la sola idea de perderme lo ponía mal y lo hacía infeliz. Me sentí halagado al saber que un chico tan hermoso y especial como él me tenía semejante adoración. Lo correspondía de igual modo y se lo hacía saber cada tanto.

Pasó el día de mi graduación y luego me convertí en alumno de la Universidad Estatal de San Petersburgo, elegí la carrera de Economía y una vez que estuve completamente establecido allí, pude arreglármelas para seguir viendo a Yuri.

Encontré la excusa perfecta para que siguiera viniendo a mi casa aún cuando ya no éramos compañeros de escuela y sinceramente a mis padres no les extrañaba verlo allí pues ya se acostumbraron a su presencia y no les parecía raro que siguiéramos en contacto. Ellos nunca pensaron mal ni cuestionaron nuestra amistad a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Todo siguió igual por 3 años. Yuri había crecido bastante y era un adolescente bellísimo. Admito que sentía un poco de celos pues se había puesto tan bueno que sabía no le sería indiferente a las demás personas, se lo solía decir pero él seguía teniendo solo ojos para mí y yo me sentía feliz de que así fuera.

No solo creció de estatura, se puso más esbelto y se dejó crecer su lindo cabello rubio también se volvió más determinado, me sorprendía ver lo maduro a pesar de su juventud, es más, podría decir que pensaba y hablaba como una persona adulta. Yo para entonces había cumplido 21 años, me corté el cabello que lo había llevado largo por tantos años aunque eso me valió la protesta de mi querido gatito.

—Ahora que yo me lo estoy dejando crecer, tú te lo cortaste. ¡No es justo! Quería ver si podía llegar a tenerlo como tú.

—No lo hice precisamente por gusto -respondí- Tengo que hacer una pasantía laboral y me han dicho que en la empresa que me designaron son muy estrictos en cuanto a la apariencia.

—¡Dios! Son unos estúpidos anticuados. ¿No dejan al personal masculino llevar el cabello largo? ¡Qué idiotez tan arcaica! -rodó los ojos-

—Mmm... -exclamé con cierto dramatismo- ¿Entonces no te gusto más ahora con el cabello corto?

—¡Claro que me gustas, Vitya! -se acercó a darme un afectuoso abrazo- Me gustas como sea y eso nunca va a cambiar.

—Gracias, gatito. Te amo -lo abracé también-

Todas las veces que le dije que lo amaba fui completamente sincero, estaba convencido del gran amor que sentía por él y me tranquilizaba saber que mis sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos. Lo único que me frustraba era que no podía ser libre para amarlo. Ya no me gustaba eso de tener que escondernos, me fastidiaba pensar que los demás me señalarían y me acusarían de cosas terribles si llegaran a saber el tipo de relación que mantenía con un chico.

Yuri se las arregló para poder hacerme ocasionales visitas en el campus universitario, usualmente iba a verme los sábados ya que también tenía clases ese día. A algunos de mis compañeros les llamaba la atención que un chico de su edad fuera a almorzar conmigo. Cuando me preguntaron al respecto, inventé que era mi primo y que vivía en las cercanías de la universidad.

Pero fue un nefasto día en el que uno de mis compañeros de clases nos descubrió por una maldita casualidad o mejor dicho, por un estúpido descuido. Habíamos ido al baño y parecía que no había nadie en el lugar, estando allí Yuri me abrazó y yo le seguí el juego, lo elevé un poco y nos besamos de forma completamente desinhibida y apasionada.

Habíamos ido al baño y parecía que no había nadie en el lugar, estando allí Yuri me abrazó y yo le seguí el juego, lo elevé un poco y nos besamos de forma completamente desinhibida y apasionada

—Vitya...hagámoslo aquí -me dijo Yuri oído provocando que me encendiera por completo-

Lo solté para meterme con él a uno de los cubículos pero cuando volteamos, nos encontramos con alguien que había estado allí todo el tiempo sin que nos percatáramos.

—En 5 minutos en la biblioteca, Nikiforov -me dijo con voz amenazante-

—Escucha...yo...--

—¡Cinco minutos o lo vas a lamentar! -inquirió y se marchó de ahí con prisa-

—Yuri...será mejor que te vayas. Esto está mal -le advertí- No le caigo bien a ese sujeto y vio lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Entiendo -dijo- Llámame luego, por favor.

—Lo haré -le dí un beso en la frente y él se retiró-

Me sentía completamente aterrado, fui corriendo hacia la biblioteca tal y como me indicó aquel compañero. Sabía que me citó allí porque a esas horas ya casi no iba nadie. No sabía qué iba a decirle ni como justificar algo como eso pero tomé valor para enfrentar y saber qué era lo que tenía que decirme. Fue como lo supuse, me amenazó con contar lo que vio y denunciarme ante las autoridades por cometer actos inmorales con un chico.

Traté de defenderme y explicarme que mi relación con Yuri era seria y estable pero no solo se burló de mí, terminó tratándome de pervertido, entre otras muchas cosas desagradables que preferiría ya no recordar. Me advirtió que me mantendría vigilado dentro e incluso fuera de la universidad.

Llegué a creer que el sujeto tenía algún tipo de obsesión conmigo o que yo le gustaba pero luego supe que se trataba de un maldito homofóbico. Cuando me atreví a enfrentarlo directamente, no lo negó y siguió con sus amenazas.

—Si no dejas esas prácticas asquerosas, no solo te arriesgas a que te expulsen de aquí, también estás poniendo en riesgo la vida de ese chiquillo -me dijo- Si no dejan esto, yo personalmente me encargaré de acabar con ustedes. ¡Malditos gays!

Fue entonces que sentí miedo.

—¡Bastardo! ¡¡¡No metas a Yuri en esto!!! -exigí- ¡¡¡No tienes ningún derecho!!!

—¡Tú eliges, Nikiforov! Yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir y si un día de estos tu amante termina por ahí violado y quemado, tú serás el único responsable de eso. Recuerda que mucha gente aquí te vio con él -sonrió-

—¡Hijo de puta! -murmuré-

—Su vida está en tus manos. Estás más que advertido -me señaló y se fue de ahí-

No pude hacer más que llorar de la rabia y la impotencia. Sabía perfectamente cómo eran los de su tipo, sabía que era capaz de hacer todo eso que decía y lo peor es que me encontraba sin salida, no podía recurrir a nadie porque me iba a ir mucho peor. Me vi obligado a alejarme injustamente de Yuri.

Me sentía aterrorizado y vigilado. Desde ese momento empecé a poner distancia sin darle explicaciones, actué muy mal, lo sé pero en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor. Cambié de número de teléfono para que no me llamara ni me escribiera y también cambié mis horarios de clase para evitar coincidir con él.

Me dijeron que había ido a buscarme a mi casa completamente angustiado en múltiples ocasiones. Pedí que nadie le diera mi nuevo número y que le inventaran excusas para que evitara encontrarme. Cuando mis padres me preguntaron porque lo evitaba, respondí que tenía mucho que estudiar y no podía salir con él ni distraerme bajo ninguna circunstancia, ellos me creyeron ya que me veían muy enfrascados en mis estudios.

Sabía que todo lo que hacía le estaba provocando un gran dolor a mi gatito pero creí que era por su bien, por protegerlo y por no poner su vida en peligro. Me borré de la vida de Yuri Plisetsky por unos meses con éxito.

A veces me daban ganas de mandar todo al diablo e ir a buscarlo y pedirle perdón por lo que estaba haciendo pero mi miedo fue mayor. Me hallaba muy deprimido y me había ido bastante mal ese semestre, tenía que hacer algo para repuntar mis calificaciones y evitar recursar varias materias.

—Demonios, no quiero recursar -suspiré- Tendré que esforzarme el doble ¿¡pero con qué ánimos!?

Estaba sentado en una mesa aislada en la cafetería, últimamente no quería siquiera hablar con nadie, solo asistía a clases y me retiraba a estudiar por mi cuenta. Comía solo, no tenía ánimos de socializar. Me encontraba tan inmiscuido en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que el celular comenzó a vibrar cuando entró una llamada hasta que se deslizó y terminó en el piso.

—Disculpa...tu teléfono cayó al piso -me dijo una voz que me trajo a la realidad de nuevo-

Giré a mirar y se trataba de un chico que nunca antes vi por allí. Claramente no era ruso, me habló en inglés y levantó mi celular para colocarlo en la mesa.

—Tienes suerte, no se dañó la pantalla -añadió-

—Gracias -le dije y apenas le sonreí-

Pude notar que se sonrojó y me pareció bastante adorable ya que me recordó que eso mismo sucedió con mi gatito el día que me habló por primera vez. Este chico era oriental, sus rasgos lo delataban, tenía el cabello negro, pulcramente corto y unos ojos marrones claros, usaba unos anteojos que me parecieron algo pasados de moda y quizás tenía algo de sobrepeso.

—Parece un simpático cerdito -pensé-

Me pareció muy amable de su parte que se acercara a pasarme el teléfono cuando yo ni cuenta me dí que se había caído.

—¿Quieres sentarte? -lo invité-

—Te lo agradezco pero tengo clases en 20 minutos y apenas me da tiempo de llegar a mi facultad, solo venía por un jugo ya que aquí venden el que me gusta -explicó-

—¿Me dejas al menos invitarte ese jugo? -pregunté-

—Claro -respondió-

Me puse de pie y lo acompañé a comprar lo que quería.

—¿También estás en la Facultad de Economía? -pregunté-

—No, estoy en la de Matemáticas Aplicadas. Pero solo este semestre que vine de intercambio a Rusia, soy japonés -me contó-

—Entiendo -dije- Bueno...creo que debes irte porque debes caminar un cierto tramo desde aquí. Mucho gusto y gracias de nuevo. Soy Victor Nikiforov -me presenté-

—Katsuki Yuuri. El gusto es mío -respondió-

—¿Yuuri? -lo miré sorprendido-

—Sí, ese es mi nombre. Espero verte de nuevo, Victor. Adiós! -se despidió y se marchó de allí-

No sabía si era una broma de mal gusto o algo pero me preguntaba por qué tuvo que llamarse así habiendo millones de nombres posibles. Suspiré resignado y volví a mi mesa, definitivamente todo se confabulaba en mi contra para restregarme en la cara lo mucho que echaba de menos a mi gatito.

Tomé el celular y me vi tentado a llamarlo, incluso llegué a marcar su número que me lo sabía de memoria pero terminé desistiendo cuando aquel mismo miedo volvió a invadirme. Tenía que hacer algo para olvidarlo o iba a enloquecer, necesitaba sacármelo del pensamiento como sea.

—Quizás yo...debería tratar de conocer a otra persona y olvidarme de Yuri.


	5. Caminos separados

**[Yuuri Katsuki]**

Me he sentido un poco mejor después de mi encuentro con Otabek. A decir verdad, me siento muy agradecido con él aunque a la vez un poco avergonzado por haberle pedido un abrazo y luego por llorar frente a él pero en verdad necesitaba algo de contención.

La decepción y el dolor que sentía eran impresionantes; aún no podía digerir la idea de que mi esposo me estuvo engañando por tantos años para al final largarse con su amante. Lo consideraba un hombre maravilloso e íntegro pero he comprobado con creces de que eso fue solo una fachada.

Otabek me trajo hasta mi casa después de estar en la suya hablando por unas horas, me dejó traer la caja que contenía unas pertenencias de Yuri Plisetsky para que las revisara e intentara comprender mejor la situación.

Me encantaría poder tener la fortaleza y el estoicismo de Otabek para afrontar la realidad. Se ve que de verdad ama sinceramente a ese chiquillo tonto que se burló de él anteponiendo la felicidad ajena a la suya propia. Siento un poco de pena pero temo conocer sus razones a profundidad.

Es de madrugada y no logro conciliar el sueño. Pienso en Victor y mil preguntan me invaden, me mata la idea de que debe estar en brazos ajenos, en los de ese chico fue suyo hace tantos años y muero de celos al saber que es correspondido.

Descargué todas las cosas que estaban en la caja que me dio Otabek, eran como una veintena de cartas y pude notar que todas estaban dirigidas a Victor, también habían fotos de él y un pequeño diario personal.

Me tomé el tiempo necesario para leer todo con detenimiento; estas cosas Yuri las guardó y mantuvo en secreto. Había escrito todo eso entre sus 15 y 18 años, es decir, se pasó luchando consigo mismo y el amor-odio que sentía hacia Victor.

Pude ver que todos sus escritos estaban cargados de frustración y decepción. Maldecía a Victor por haberlo dejado sin explicaciones, le deseaba lo peor y se dirigía a él expresándole un infinito desprecio pero lo más notable de todo era lo perceptible y evidente que detrás de aquellas duras palabras se escondía un corazón noble y enamorado que era víctima de la crueldad del desamor.

Otabek me contó que en aquellos tiempos cuando Victor decidió desaparecer de la vida de Yuri, el chico se volvió loco de la desesperación y empezó a desarrollar una conducta agresiva en la escuela, eso le había valido un par de suspensiones.

Yuri estaba dispuesto a dar con Victor a como diera lugar, no se comió el cuento de que la universidad lo consumía y se las ingenió para hallar a ese infame que se estaba escondiendo de él. Así que durante una semana completa dejó de ir a su escuela para ir prácticamente a montar guardia en la universidad de Victor de incógnito. Estaba determinado a encontrarlo, enfrentarlo y pedirle explicaciones.

No fue una buena idea que hiciera eso. Victor para entonces llevaba unos 5 meses evitándolo, se borró de la vida ajena de Yuri de un día para el otro. En ese tiempo sin que yo supiera nada de lo que ocurría, empecé a salir con Victor.

Él me gustó desde el momento que nos conocimos en la cafetería de su facultad así que comencé a ir allí más a menudo con la clara idea de encontrármelo. Casi siempre lo hallaba sentado a solas en el mismo lugar, no entendía como un chico tan atractivo y virtuoso como él andaba solo.

Me acerqué a él y logré hacerme su amigo al poco tiempo. Un par de meses después de vernos y hablar casi todos los días en la universidad, me atreví a confesarle que me gustaba y para mi enorme sorpresa...él me dijo que yo también le gustaba. Me pidió noviazgo poco después y a decir verdad me sentía muy ilusionado y feliz, claro que acepté su propuesta sin pensarlo dos veces.

Desconocía la existencia de alguien más en su vida, Victor nunca mencionó a Yuri Plisetsky y yo no imaginaba que esa semana que determinadamente fue a buscarlo a la universidad, pasé a su lado varias veces en el campus.

Lo recuerdo vagamente. Lo había visto apoyado en un pilar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, era un chico rubio algo temerario cuyo cabello tapaba parte de su rostro y vestía una chaqueta de animal print también llevaba puesta la capucha, parecía que buscaba ocultarse.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que ese chico andaba buscando tan desesperadamente a quien entonces fuera mi novio. Leyendo lo que Yuri plasmó de su puño y letra en ese diario, relató exactamente lo que ocurrió esa vez.

_"Maldigo la hora que se me ocurrió ir a buscar a ese idiota mentiroso aunque si no fuera por eso, iba a seguir viviendo engañado. Aparentemente Victor no asistió a clases casi toda la semana porque no lo pude ubicar hasta que el día viernes...finalmente apareció. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo, me sentí un completo estúpido por alegrarme tanto. Hubiera querido ir hasta él y darle de patadas por haberme dejado pero no, estaba ahí, a escasos metros suyos con una sonrisa imbécil dibujada en mi rostro..."_

—No puedo evitar sentirme culpable -me dije a mí mismo- Esto quiere decir que Yuri...lo vio todo?

Volví a leer aquello que escribió...

_"¿Por qué Victor? ¿Por qué me cambiaste? Cuando pensé acercarme a ti y hablarte, vi a ese tonto ir a tu encuentro. No creí que pudiera dolerme tanto, le dedicabas una mirada tan dulce y cargada de afecto, le sonreías con amor y yo que pensaba que esas cosas tuyas eran solo para mí pero no. Me equivoqué. Tomaste una de sus manos y la besaste, no te importó que alguien más pudiera verlos, no te importó darle esa muestra pública de cariño cuando a mí te empeñaste en ocultarme. Claro, ya entiendo...es porque soy menor de edad y sería un problema para ti."_

_"Pero aún así, entendí que te había perdido. Entendí que ya había alguien más en tu corazón, me cambiaste por ese cerdo idiota...lo odio...pero más te odio a ti. ¡No! Me odio más a mí mismo en realidad. Pero juro me olvidaré de ti. ¡¡¡Muérete, maldito anciano!!!"_

—¿Así que "cerdo idiota"? ¡Vaya! Yuri puede ser muy cruel si se lo propone -suspiré- Sus maldiciones e improperios revelaban su inmenso dolor ante la traición ajena. Exactamente como me pasa a mí en este momento.

Otabek me contó que desde ese entonces, Yuri jamás regreso a la universidad ni volvió a buscar a Victor. Se volvió una persona más dura, fría y agresiva; seguía teniendo problemas de conducta y para relacionarse adecuadamente con los demás pero entendió que tanto Victor como él tenían que transitar ya por caminos separados.

A finales de ese mismo año, Victor y yo nos casamos en Barcelona, España. Admito que su propuesta me tomó muy por sorpresa pero estaba demasiado enamorado de él que lo acepté. Mi familia consideró que 8 meses de noviazgo eran pocos para dar un paso tan definitivo pero a mi no importó, estaba convencido de mi amor por él y creía que él me amaba de la misma manera.

Eso creía.


	6. Amigo incondicional

**[Otabek Altin]**

Desde que conocí a Yuri Plisetsky me interesé en él, en ese entonces íbamos a la misma escuela. Estaba un grado más que él y mi actividad favorita era observarlo de lejos, me parecía un chico muy especial y por alguna razón extraña sentía una necesidad de protegerlo.

¿Pero...protegerlo de qué o de quién? Al principio no entendía las razones que me llevaban a sentirme de esa manera. Creo que él ni siquiera notaba mi presencia, es decir, ocasionalmente nos cruzábamos en los pasillos de la escuela pero me daba la impresión de que para Yuri yo era invisible, jamás volteó la vista hacia mi persona.

Siempre fui muy reservado y no me daba tanto con mis compañeros, ellos pensaban que yo era tímido o malhumorado pero no era así, quería hacer amigos pero me costaba demasiado relacionarme con los demás; por eso tampoco me atrevía a mostrarme ante Yuri, mucho menos a saludarlo.

Así como yo tenía mis ojos puestos en Yuri, me dí cuenta que él tenía los suyos puestos en alguien más. Sí, en aquel chico de secundaria llamado Victor Nikiforov, tan atractivo y popular. A la larga supe, que era de él quien debía protegerlo pero fue muy tarde.

En la distancia pude ver perfectamente como se iba desarrollando la relación entre ambos. Al principio me sorprendió mucho que Victor se hiciera amigo de un estudiante de primaria y compartiera tanto tiempo con él pero me gustaba ver a Yuri feliz y sonriente a su lado.

Sentía un poco de celos al ver como Yuri le dedicaba a Victor sus miradas y sonrisas más sinceras. Entonces comprendí que quien me gustaba se había enamorado de otro chico, uno que parecía tan perfecto e increíble y aunque me resultara inverosímil, era correspondido. Estoy seguro que nadie más pudo notarlo pero yo que los observaba atentamente me dí cuenta que las cosas entre ellos empezaban a ir más allá de un simple amor platónico.

Y así pasé esos años, siendo un testigo silencioso de la relación que ellos mantenían oculta de todo el mundo. Aún así, Yuri jamás supo que yo existía y que lo quería sinceramente. Nunca me animé a hacerme notar ante él. 

El día que supe que Victor Nikiforov se graduaría finalmente de la escuela, me alegré mucho. Fueron años de hermética amargura los que pasaron por mí al verlo al lado de Yuri siempre en las horas de receso y almuerzo. Pero también me sentí culpable de haberme regocijado con aquello que a Yuri le producía sufrimiento. 

Desde que Victor se fue de la escuela, nunca volví a ver a Yuri sonreír del modo que lo hacía cuando estaba a su lado; se convirtió en un chico serio y sus ojos que denotaban tanta melancolía me recordaban a los de un soldado. Pensé que su relación con Victor había acabado y que se sentía mal por eso pero no...me equivoqué. 

El mundo es demasiado pequeño y las coincidencias fatales existen, mi hermana mayor era estudiante de la carrera de Economía en la Universidad de San Petersburgo y resultó ser compañera de Nikiforov. Lo supe el día que él mismo trajo a mi hermana a nuestra casa después de sus clases y Yuri se encontraba con ellos en ese mismo auto, iba en el asiento de acompañante. Lo pude ver claramente, lo reconocería en cualquier parte. No aguanté la curiosidad y se lo pregunté directamente a ella.

—¿Quién es el tipo que te trajo hoy?

—Victor, mi compañero de clases. ¿Lo viste? ¡Es muy guapo y encantador! -comentó ella- Lástima ya tiene novia pero ¡vamos Beka, no te pongas celoso de tu hermana!

La miré con extrañeza, esa información que me daba me pareció falsa.

—¿Y el chico que venía con ustedes en el auto?

—Ah...creo que se llama Yuri, es el primo de Victor -contó- Siempre va a verlo a la universidad. La primera vez que lo vi pensé que era uno de esos niños genios y que ya estaba cursando estudios superiores.

—Entiendo -respondí-

Ahí pude hilar todo lo que ocurría. Victor y Yuri en verdad eran novios e inventaron que eran primos y que Nikiforov tenía una novia, todo eso para guardar las apariencias. Claro, en este país sería todo un escándalo si trascendía que un estudiante universitario de 21 años mantenía una relación con un chico de la edad de Yuri.

Pero apenas unos días después de saber aquella verdad que me dejó bastante desmoralizado, empecé a notar que Yuri se encontraba muy cambiado. Sus ojos ya no transmitían nostalgia sino rabia, demasiada cólera y la exteriorizaba viéndose enfrascado en continuas peleas con otros chicos en la escuela.

Se ganó el mote de "gato vándalo" debido a que siempre generaba conflictos y enfrentamientos con otros. Lo llegaron a suspender cuando agredió físicamente a otros estudiantes. Era temerario y belicoso; lejos quedó ese chico de sonrisa sincera y alegre.

Un día pedí permiso durante clases para ir al baño y me lo encontré allí lavándose la cara. No pude evitar observarlo y notar que había estado llorando, sus ojos rojos e inflamados lo ponían en evidencia. Se me estrujó el corazón al verlo así y fue que decidí hablarle. A pesar de que me vio a través del espejo del baño dedicándome una mirada violenta e intimidante, me atreví a acercarme.

—¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunté-

—¿Qué demonios te importa? -respondió y siguió con lo suyo-

—Más de lo que crees.

—Lárgate y no te metas en mis asuntos -empezó a secarse el rostro con su propia camiseta-

Me quedé viéndolo a pesar de su insolente y furibunda actitud, se acomodó la ropa e iba a salir del baño cuando lo detuve tomándolo de un brazo.

—Espera. ¿Estás llorando por culpa de él? ¿De Victor Nikiforov? -pregunté-

Como si se tratase de un gato arisco, se soltó de mi agarre y me empujó.

—¡¡¡No me toques, idiota!!! ¿Cómo sabes eso, eh? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¡¡¡Respóndme, maldita sea!!! -gritó haciendo que su voz retumbara en todo el baño-

—Yo...lo sé todo, Yuri Plisetsky -contesté viéndolo arder de ira- Soy Otabek Altin.

—Me importa una mierda tu nombre -me empujó contra una pared tomándome del cuello de la ropa- ¿¡Cómo es que sabes de Victor!? ¡¡¡Habla!!! -volvió a gritar-

—¿Quieres calmarte? -le dije-

—Oigan, ¿qué está pasando aquí? -irrumpió un celador que vino alertado por los gritos que profirió Yuri- ¡Ah, claro! Plisetsky generando problemas como siempre, si ya es todo un clásico en esta escuela -se burló el hombre- Suelta al chico y acompáñame a la dirección ya mismo.

—Mierda... -susurró Yuri y me dejó-

—Altin, vaya a la enfermería.

—Disculpe señor, no ha pasado nada. No fui lastimado, solo estábamos bromeando -afirmé-

—¿Mmm...está seguro? -preguntó el hombre- ¿No te hizo nada este inadaptado?

—No, nada -contesté-

—Bien. ¡Entonces vayan a sus aulas de inmediato y dejen de hacer escándalos aquí! -ordenó-

Yuri y yo salimos del sanitario, teníamos que ir en la misma dirección para llegar a los salones de clase.

—Oye... -me llamó- Gracias por no echarme de cabeza, si iba a la dirección fija me suspendían de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Con una tercera suspensión ya no te admitirán el año próximo en esta escuela -comentó él-

—Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo es que sabes sobre...esa persona -dijo viéndome con desconfianza-

—¿Tienes un tiempo a la salida para platicar mejor? -pregunté-

—Sí, desde luego.

—Bien, búscame en mi salón cuando termines...justo aquí -dije y entré a mi aula-

Había sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida. A partir de ese momento, no volví a separarme de Yuri. Pudimos platicar por fin y me atreví a contarle todo; que lo había observado tantos años desde que era un chiquillo y que estaba al tanto de lo acontecido entre Victor y él.

Pensé que se iba a molestar conmigo y escupirme en la cara por todo lo que le contaba pero creo que fue una suerte de alivio para él saber lo que yo había hecho. Pero no, vi que necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre las cosas que le sucedieron, cargaba un gran dolor. No me dio muchos detalles pero me confirmó que mantuvo una relación de noviazgo con Victor y que el muy infame se borró de su vida de un día para el otro sin darle explicaciones y que el día anterior lo vio con otro chico.

Sentí mucha pena, lo veía tan abatido y triste. En verdad Yuri amaba demasiado a ese hombre. Claro que eso siempre lo supe pero ahora lo confirmaba plenamente que Victor fue su primer amor, o más bien, el gran amor de su vida. 

Y yo...bueno, yo me convertí en su amigo incondicional, me dedicaba a escucharlo y a consolarlo cuando se ponía mal al recordarlo a pesar de lo mucho que me lastimaba saber que todavía amaba a ese tonto. Nunca le dije a Yuri que sentía algo más por él, no quería arruinar esa amistad tan bonita que forjamos.

Yuri y yo terminamos la escuela y luego fuimos a la universidad; yo opté por la carrera de Derecho y Yuri por la de Veterinaria. Uno de sus temores era reencontrarse con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Victor Nikiforov aunque probablemente él ya se había graduado para entonces.

Sin embargo, un día Yuri sin decirme nada fue a dar una vuelta por la Facultad de Economía y no pudo contener las ganas de investigar acerca de él. Se dirigió a la secretaría de ese lugar y dio con un funcionario que llegó a conocer muy bien a Victor cuando estudiaba aún allí.

—¿Victor Nikiforov? ¡Oh sí...claro que lo recuerdo! Fue uno de los estudiantes más destacados de su promoción. Lastimosamente no se graduó en esta universidad porque se fue del país -comentó el funcionario-

—¿Se fue de Rusia? -preguntó Yuri desconcertado- ¿Cuándo? ¿A dónde fue?

—Se marchó a Japón hace como 3 o 4 años, pocos meses después de haberse casado.

Yuri quedó pasmado, jamás esperó recibir semejante noticia. De un momento al otro se enteró que Victor no solo se marchó de Rusia sino que también se había casado. Intentó permanecer fuerte y fingir que no le había afectado descubrir de aquello.

—¿Se casó? -preguntó- ¿Sabe usted con quién?

—Pues sí, se casó con un joven japonés que estuvo de intercambio en esta universidad. Tengo entendido que contrajeron matrimonio en España y luego se establecieron en Japón. Pero dime, ¿por qué quieres contactar a Victor? -interrogó el hombre-

—Mmm...por nada en especial. Solo recordé que estudiaba aquí y perdimos el contacto hace varios años -contestó- Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Es usted muy amable.

Yuri salió destrozado de ese lugar, cuando no pudo resistirlo más se rompió en llanto sin importarle que las personas lo pudieran ver. Buscó un lugar alejado en el campus universitario y me envió un mensaje pidiéndome que saliera de mis clases y fuera a verlo, me dijo que estaba muy mal.

No dudé un instante en seguir sus indicaciones, abandoné el salón de clases y fui a su encuentro. Cuando me vio se lanzó a mis brazos y lloró desconsoladamente. No hizo falta que me dijera nada, ya sabía que era algo relacionado con Nikiforov.

Me contó lo que había hecho y lo que le informaron. Lo escuché a medida que mi rabia iba en aumento; no podía creer que se siguiera lastimando de ese modo por un sujeto que le demostró no valía la pena.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir sufriendo por Victor Nikiforov? -le reproché- ¡¡¡Dios...Yuri, tienes que superarlo ya!!! -lo tomé de los hombros- ¿Por qué fuiste a preguntar por él?

—Porque soy un idiota...porque tenía una leve esperanza de poderlo encontrar nuevamente -respondió en medio de su incontenible llanto-

Ahí fue que toda aquella compostura que mantuve por años se terminó por ir al diablo, ya no soportaba verlo de esa manera.

—¿Tanto así amas a un tipo que te usó y te abandonó sin importarle tus sentimientos? -cuestioné- ¡¡¡Llevas desperdiciando años de tu vida por un amor que solo te ha hecho sufrir!!! Ahora ya sabes que él está casado y bien lejos de aquí. Se fue y ni siquiera se despidió de ti ni te dio explicaciones.

—Lo sé, lo sé todo... -sollozó- Es solo que no puedo olvidarme de él, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo si supiera cómo hacerlo pero no puedo.

—Yuri...mírame... -lo tomó del rostro- Ya no quiero que sufras por él. Por favor, déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo. No quiero que sigas de este modo. Yo te quiero sinceramente y solo deseo verte feliz.

—Tú... -me miró mientras se sonrojaba completamente-

—Sí, Yuri. Dame la oportunidad de restaurar tu corazón -le pedí y sentía que me saltaban unas lágrimas-

Él solo me abrazó con fuerza y permanecimos así por un buen rato sin decir una sola palabra. Poco tiempo después de haberle hecho esa petición, nos pusimos de novios. Me hizo feliz que Yuri me aceptara pero era consciente de que su amor nunca sería mío, al menos no de la manera que lo fue de Victor.

Pero se aferró a mí para olvidarlo, sinceramente no me importó que lo hiciera, era feliz teniéndolo cerca. Siempre supe que lo suyo hacia mí era más gratitud que amor romántico pero me bastaba tenerlo conmigo. Con el tiempo, Yuri dejó de hablar de Victor Nikiforov y pensé qué finalmente empezaba a olvidarlo. Llevamos una relación muy buena por bastante tiempo pero hace apenas año y medio decidimos mudarnos a vivir juntos tras terminar nuestras carreras. 

Todo marchaba perfectamente hasta hace un mes que todo explotó. Actualmente, Yuri y yo contamos con 25 y 26 años de edad respectivamente. Él trabaja en una clínica veterinaria donde es parte del plantel de médicos cirujanos, se especializó en animales pequeños y todos sabían que los gatos seguían siendo su adoración.

Fue una nefasta tarde que todo ocurrió, Yuri se encontraba a solas en esa clínica en compañía de la recepcionista, una mujer llamada Mila y ella se le ocurrió una idea.

—Doctor Plisetsky, tengo hambre. ¿Me da permiso de ir a comprar algo un momento en la tienda de la esquina? -preguntó la mujer-

—Mila...deja la falsa formalidad. Ya sé que llamas así cuando quieres dejar tu puesto un rato o retirarte más temprano del trabajo -refutó él-

—Bueno, Yuri, ¿me dejas ir comprar algo para merendar? No demoraré y dudo que lleguen pacientes en mi ausencia -insitió ella-

—De acuerdo, ve pero tráeme un par de pirozhkis que también tengo hambre -pidió-

—Lo haré. Ya vengo, no tardo.

Yuri suspiró y tomó el lugar del Mila en el escritorio, se puso a revisar su teléfono celular cuando contrariamente a lo que la mujer afirmó vino llegando un hombre en compañía de un perro, era un poodle gigante de color chocolate, parecía algo viejo y cansado.

—Buenas tardes -saludó el hombre- Quisiera que vieran a mi perro, por favor. Desde hace un par de horas está respirando muy agitadamente, ha vomitado varias veces y no lo veo muy bien.

—Entiendo -afirmó Yuri- No se preocupe, voy a revisarlo. ¿Bebe agua normalmente?

—No, no quiere beber ni comer desde anoche -respondió el otro-

—Es posible que se encuentre deshidratado, voy a inspeccionarlo de inmediato. Por favor, tome asiento. En unos minutos vendrá la recepcionista. ¿Podría darle sus datos y los del perro a ella mientras tanto?

—Claro... -afirmó el hombre-

Yuri llevó al perro al consultorio para poder inspeccionarlo mejor. En eso, Mila regresó de la tienda trayendo consigo unas bolsas con las cosas que compró.

—Buenas tardes -saludó Mila- ¿Ya está atendido?

—Sí, el doctor se llevó a mi perro para inspeccionarlo. Me pidió que le dé los datos a usted.

—Enseguida -ella se dispuso a teclear en el ordenador para llenar la ficha correspondiente- ¿Nombre, raza y edad del perro?

—Makkachin -respondió él- Es un poodle gigante y tiene mmm...15 años.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó Mila-

—Sí, ha vivido mucho tiempo, está viejo y me temo que su salud se empieza a deteriorar. Más ahora que dejamos el lugar donde pasamos los últimos años... -comentó el hombre- Creo que está deprimido.

—Entiendo pero no se preocupe, el doctor Plisetsky es un excelente profesional. Su perro está en buenas manos -sonrió ella- ¿Dice que el perro podría estar deprimido porque dejaron el lugar donde vivieron antes?

—Así es. Estuvimos en Japón muchos años y regresamos hace pocos días. Mi esposo es de aquí y quiso regresar pero creo que Makkachin ya se acostumbró a estar en mi país de origen -afirmó-

—Ya veo -respondió ella- ¿Su nombre, por favor?

—Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov -contestó-

—¡Oh! Se llama igual que el doctor Plisetsky -sonrió la pelirroja- Necesito un número de teléfono y eso sería todo.

Rato después, Yuri salió del consultorio donde estuvo examinando al perro.

—Efectivamente, el perro se encuentra deshidratado, tendremos que aplicarle suero y mantenerlo en observación al menos por 24 hs. para realizarle unos estudios -explicó Yuri- Como comprenderá, es un animal que ya tiene sus años y usted sabe, en esta etapa son propensos a contraer enfermedades propias de la edad. Recomiendo dejarlo internado hasta mañana, si está de acuerdo, claro.

—Sí, por supuesto, doctor. Haré lo que usted consideré mejor -respondió con cierta angustia- ¿Cree que se trate de algo malo?

—No puedo asegurar nada antes de ver los análisis -contestó Yuri- Sería irresponsable lanzar un diagnóstico en este momento. Déjelo y regrese mañana por la mañana, atendemos desde las 8 hs.

—Ya veo...bien, volveré mañana entonces -sonrió- Muchas gracias, doctor mmm...Plisetsky, ¿cierto? -le extendió la mano-

Yuri asintió con la cabeza y estrechó la mano ajena, al hacerlo pudo notar un anillo dorado en el dedo anular de ese hombre extranjero de cabellos negros y anteojos. Le dio la impresión que lo había visto en alguna parte pero no lograba recordar dónde exactamente.

En ese momento, él ni siquiera sospechaba que estaba platicando con el esposo de Victor Nikiforov. La pareja de casados regresó a San Petersburgo y el reencuentro de quienes fueron amantes en el pasado era inminente.


	7. Plan de emergencia

**[Victor Nikiforov]**

Aquel día Yuuri había regresado a nuestra casa sin Makkachin y lo noté bastante desmoralizado. No quise preguntar nada pero la curiosidad y la preocupación me ganaron, sin embargo él se me adelantó para ponerme al tanto de la situación.

—Makkachin quedó internado en la clínica porque se hallaba deshidratado -explicó- Lo tendrán allí por 24 horas mientras le practican unos estudios que va a necesitar.

—Ya veo -dije intentando parecer fuerte-

—No te preocupes, lo dejé en buenas manos. Se pondrá bien, ya verás que no se trata de nada grave -respondió tratando de consolarme-

Solo asentí con la cabeza. Yuuri se acercó a abrazarme, queriendo convencerme de esa falsa realidad pero los dos sabíamos que algo no andaba bien con el perro y había que estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

—El doctor que me atendió fue muy amable -comentó- Era bastante joven pero pude notar que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Me inspiró mucha confianza -dijo y se apartó de mí-

—Gracias por llevarlo -lo miré- No me sentía muy bien para ir pero a partir de mañana, me encargaré de él todo el tiempo -afirmé-

—¿Te está costando adaptarte de nuevo a Rusia? -preguntó Yuuri-

—Un poco pero pasará en cuestión de días -me excusé- Necesito recostarme ahora.

—De acuerdo, ve -respondió Yuuri- Por cierto, te dejo estos folletos de la clínica veterinaria si quieres leer sobre el plantel de profesionales y esas cosas.

Yuuri me entregó unos papeles y yo los tomé sin el mayor interés, me los llevé de todos modos y fui a la habitación. No podía evitar sentirme mal pero sabía que era necesario tener fortaleza. Makkachin, mi amigo de tantos años estaba muy viejo y posiblemente haya desarrollado una enfermedad propia de la edad.

No podía huir de esa realidad. Ya bastante daño me hice mucho tiempo por querer evadir las cosas y no enfrentarlas apropiadamente. Claro que me afectaba lo de Makkachin y sabía que tenía que poner la cara.

Por otra parte, eso no era lo único que me abrumaba. Regresamos a San Petersburgo porque me estaba por volver loco. No sé cómo ni por qué pero lo había empezado a extrañar horriblemente y estaba ansioso por volver.

No hacía más que soñar constantemente con él en todo momento, fuera despierto o dormido.

Realmente nunca pude olvidar a mi querido Yuri Plisetsky a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. Aunque pasaron 10 años desde que me casé con Yuuri y decidimos ir a vivir a Japón, yo me pasé pensando en mi gatito cada día y sufriendo en el más absoluto e inaccesible secreto el hecho de haberlo abandonado de esa manera.

Me casé con Yuuri Katsuki para escapar de todo aquello que me perturbaba. Cuando aquel sujeto me amenazó con hacerle daño a Yuri y enviarme a prisión, me trastorné y alteré tanto que no supe como reaccionar ni a quien recurrir. Mi desesperación fue tanta que bien o mal, hice todo lo que hice solo por mi enorme afán de que su vida estuviera a salvo y yo no implicara una amenaza para él.

A Yuuri le tomé mucho cariño e hicimos juntos una vida bastante tranquila pero siempre fui consciente de que me fui lejos pero mi corazón se quedó con Yuri. También pude reconocer que haberme casado con una persona a quien no amaba completamente fue como mi plan de emergencia, vi la oportunidad y la tomé.

Pensé que iba a poder olvidar al amor de mi vida pero me equivoqué. Aguanté muchos años en esas condiciones, había caído en depresión en cuantiosas ocasiones y aún así jamás tuve el valor de confesarle a nadie todo lo que venía pasando por mí.

—Necesito regresar y verlo aunque sea de lejos -dije aquella vez decidido a volver- Mi corazón necesita verlo una vez más para estar en paz.

Me daba miedo buscarlo en internet a través de redes sociales y cosas así, opté por no hacerlo. En mi mente seguía conservando intacta su hermosa imagen de adolescente pero sabía que hoy ya era todo un hombre, era consciente de que había cambiado en todo aspecto y quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

Me preguntaba cuánto había crecido, si seguía teniendo un estilo tan único, si se había dejado crecer el cabello o si se lo había cortado, si seguía siendo tan temperamental y de carácter fuerte. Tantas interrogantes me colmaban de ansiedad indescriptible y moría de ganas por verlo otra vez aunque ya sabía que no podría tenerlo más.

Ni bien llegamos a San Petersburgo y nos instalamos en el departamento, noté que Makkachin empezó a decaer progresivamente. Luego de unos días, mi preocupación aumentó cuando vi que no quería comer ni beber agua y de la nada comenzó con unos extraños vómitos y se aislaba de nosotros.

Yuuri percibió que la situación me estaba generando muchísimo estrés, así que buscó alguna clínica buena y encontró una que no quedaba muy lejos de nuestro domicilio. Ahí fue donde llevó a Makkachin.

—Yuri... -susurré y sin poderlo evitar me puse a llorar en silencio-

\---

Al otro día, cuando bajaba a desayunar escuché que Yuuri estaba hablando por teléfono y como lo supuse, era de la clínica veterinaria.

—Ya veo -dijo- De acuerdo, pasaremos por allí esta tarde. Gracias, doctor. Hasta luego.

Colgó aunque había escuchado esa última parte y por la expresión en su rostro, nuevamente pude notar que las cosas que le dijeron no eran muy favorables.

—Buenos días, Victor -intentó sonreír-

—Yuuri, ¿qué pasa con Makkachin? -pregunté- No me ocultes nada, por favor.

—Verás, no amaneció bien -dijo con nerviosismo- Los resultados de los estudios estarán en un par de horas.

—Iré a verlo de inmediato -me alarmé-

—Por favor, desayuna primero y luego vamos juntos -pidió él-

—Está bien -asentí-

Quería salir corriendo de inmediato e ir al encuentro de mi viejo amigo. Ya presentía que su final estaba cerca y eso de que "no amaneció bien" significaba que estaba agonizando. Lo sabía y esta vez no me estaba autoengañando, ya había tenía otros perros anteriormente y no era ajeno a estas etapas tan desdichadas por las que debemos pasar con ellos.

Al terminar de desayunar, Yuuri y yo nos alistamos y fuimos rumbo a la clínica veterinaria. Me sentí nervioso todo el trayecto y Yuuri lo notó pero no dijo nada, solo tomó mi mano con fuerza para intentar infundirme ánimos. En realidad no había mucho que decir, ambos sabíamos que nos enfrentaríamos a una situación por demás dura.

Cuando llegamos, nos recibió la recepcionista. Nos invitó a tomar asiento en lo que ella iba a avisar al doctor que nosotros ya nos encontrábamos allí. Pero no quise sentarme, estaba demasiado nervioso y solo quería ver a Makkachin, abrazarlo, estar ahí a su lado hasta que llegara la hora de lo inevitable.

La chica que nos atendió, se puso de pie y la vimos dirigirse por un pasillo al fondo. Luego aparentemente fue hasta una habitación y permaneció en la puerta en la puerta. Escuchamos que hablaba con alguien más pero no alcanzamos a entenderlos.

Rato después, ella volvió.

—El doctor dice que podrán pasar a ver al perro pero recomienda que vayan de a uno -dijo la mujer-

—Victor, ve tú primero -me alentó Yuuri-

—Bien -asentí-

—Es la última puerta de la izquierda, puede pasar. El doctor Plisetsky se encuentra allí con Makkachin... -comentó ella-

—¿Plisetsky? -la miré sorprendido al escuchar ese apellido-

—Sí, és quien está a cargo del caso de su perro. Vaya por favor -insistió-

El corazón me latía muy a prisa a medida que avanzaba hacia el lugar que me fue indicado. Más aún después de haberme enterado del apellido de ese doctor, sentí que se me erizó la piel. Cuando estuve frente a esa puerta, dudé antes de entrar pero tomé aire y finalmente me animé a abrirla. Tenía la mirada dirigida al suelo.

—Buenos días, con permiso -dije y me atreví a ver al frente-

No recibí respuesta pero lo vi allí. Se había puesto muy pálido al igual que yo, me observaba con una expresión cargada de pánico y parecía que le temblaban los labios. Había acertado, los únicos Plisetsky que conocí en mi vida habían sido él y su abuelo.

—¡Dios! -exclamé emocionado mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta- ¡Yuri!

—Tú... -dijo sin emoción alguna en su tono de voz-

—Yuri, no lo puedo creer -sonreí- ¡¡¡Eres tú, gatito!!! -fui hasta él con prisa con intenciones de abrazarlo preso de una enorme emoción-

Cuando me encontré cerca de él, noté que no se sentía nada contento al ver que fui yo quien entró por esa puerta. Frunció el ceño y sin mediar palabra alguna, me propinó una certera cachetada.

—¡No se te ocurra acercarte y tampoco me llames de manera tan ridícula! -exigió con severidad- ¿Entendiste, Victor Nikiforov? 

Pude ver como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me veían de una manera que jamás pensé me verían. Esos ojos tan bellos que alguna vez me miraban con un inmenso amor, ahora me veían con odio y desprecio. El vacío que sentía en mi interior era inmenso, más aún cuando dirigí la mirada hacia Makkachin, que yacía en una camilla hospitalaria con unos aparatos conectados. Sentía que me iba a desvanecer y efectivamente, acabé perdiendo el conocimiento apenas unos segundos después.


	8. Verdades dolorosas

**[Yuri Plisetsky]**

De tantas personas que traían a sus animales a la clínica donde yo trabajaba, jamás pensé que Victor Nikiforov iría a enviar a su perro y ser yo quien debía atenderlo en un caso tan extremo como este.

Realmente nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver después de más de 10 años de haberse borrado cobardemente de mi vida sin darme una maldita explicación, después de haberme dejado botado como si fuera un juguete que ya no quería.

Estuve lamentándome y llorando por culpa de ese maldito infeliz hasta el día que me enteré que se había casado e ido del país, en aquel momento decidí hacer de cuenta que murió y todo lo posible para olvidarme de él.

Juro que puse de mi parte e hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para lograrlo. Intenté seguir los consejos de Otabek, quien había estado a mi lado en mis peores momentos, acepté su propuesta de noviazgo y traté de hacer todo lo posible por volcar mis sentimientos hacia él. Es un hombre bueno y comprensivo. De no haber sido por él, estoy seguro hubiera sido hasta capaz de acabar con mi vida.

Sin embargo, no podía engañarme a mí mismo. Es verdad que logré tomarle un gran cariño a Otabek y guardarle una eterna gratitud por todo lo que hizo por mí durante tantos años, recogiendo los pedazos de mi corazón destrozado y tratando de unirlos nuevamente, aún así...nunca conseguí amarlo. Al menos, no del modo que amé a ese infame y sinceramente no me explicaba las razones.

Beka siempre estuvo consciente de eso y me daba mucha pena no poder darle lo que realmente se merecía, lo intenté pero es algo que no se puede manejar a voluntad. Cuando decidimos ser pareja, nuestra relación como tal siempre fue muy tranquila; en realidad creo que siempre fuimos más amigos que novios.

Y de un día para el otro, sin que me lo esperase ni remotamente, fue Victor quien entró a la sala de internaciones para ver a su moribunda mascota, encontrándome frente a frente con él en una situación realmente muy penosa.

No puedo explicar lo que me generó verlo en ese momento, una revolución estalló en mi interior de manera instantánea. Mis emociones empezaron a chocar unas con otras y me hirvió la sangre al verlo acercarse a mí con ese semblante de sorpresa.

Pero exploté al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre y llamarme "gatito" como antes y también sentí una tremenda repugnancia. ¿Qué se creía para referirse a mí con toda esa confianza a estas alturas? ¡¡¡No tenía derecho alguno!!! Y aún así, el muy desgraciado pretendía darme un abrazo. Mi primer impulso fue repelerlo con una cachetada y funcionó.

Aparentemente allí se dio cuenta de que se equivocó mortalmente al tratarme de ese modo y cayó en la cuenta de que su perro yacía en esa camilla. Supongo que se impresionó mucho y al no poder canalizarlo, se desmayó cayendo abruptamente al piso.

Me alarmé al ver como se debilitaban sus piernas y terminaba tendido en el piso.

—¡¡¡Victor, Victor!!! -lo llamé preocupado-

Lo primero que hice fue tomar un frasco con alcohol, empapar un pedazo de algodón con él y arrodillarme en el suelo intentando levantarlo en mis brazos para que inhale un poco del líquido volátil.

Al cabo de unos segundos, abrió los ojos y lo noté bastante confundido aunque se dio cuenta que lo estaba sosteniendo con un brazo y me miró lleno de sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien, anciano? ¿No te fracturaste nada con la caída? -pregunté con tono desagradable-

—¡¡¡Yuri...en verdad eres tú!!! -exclamó e intentó tocarme el rostro pero lo evité de inmediato-

—Bueno, es obvio que estás bien. Ahora quítate y ponte de pie -exigí y lo solté-

Ambos nos levantamos del piso, me acomodé la bata y tiré el algodón que había usado con él. Podía sentir su insistente mirada sobre mí y me estaba irritando demasiado. No podía tolerarlo, apreté los puños con fuerza y me contuve de gritarle todos los improperios que se merecía. Se suponía debía mantener una compostura y ya no era aquel adolescente irreverente que abandonó hace años, ahora era todo un profesional y tenía que actuar como tal.

Levanté la desafiante mirada hacia él, estaba a punto de decirle que dejara de observarme y que se ocupara mejor de su perro. Cuando lo hice, me dí cuenta que se había acercado a Makkachin y le estaba acariciando la cabeza, viéndolo con una inocultable tristeza...

—Hola, amigo. No sé si puedes escucharme ahora pero no sabes cuanto me destroza verte así. Quisiera pedirte que te quedes conmigo pero sé que te has quedado mucho más tiempo que la mayoría de los perros que he conocido en mi vida -expresó en un tono apenas audible pero lo suficiente para hacer que mi corazón se estremeciera-

—Yo...estaré afuera... -le dije y fui hacia la puerta-

—No te vayas -demandó casi con rabia- Eres el médico veterinario y tu deber es permanecer aquí.

—Solo deseo darte un momento de privacidad con tu perro -repliqué mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta-

—¡¡¡Quédese, doctor Plisetsky!!! ¿Acaso va a abandonar al dueño desesperado de un paciente en estado crítico? -preguntó a regañadientes-

Tuve ganas de voltear y estamparle un puñetazo por el modo que me estaba hablando. No sabía si lo estaba diciendo por la situación actual o si estaba haciendo referencia al pasado. ¿Qué sabía él de abandonar a alguien en estado de desesperación!? ¡Sus palabras me sonaban tan hipócritas!

—¡Tch! -chasqueé la lengua denotando mi molestia- De acuerdo, tú ganas.

Permanecí allí de cara a la puerta, con Victor y su perro a mi espalda. No quería girarme a verlos, me sentía demasiado vulnerable ante la situación y a la vez tanta impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada más.

Todavía no le dí el diagnóstico, no quería hacerlo de hecho pero supuse que Victor sabía que lo de Makkachin era irreversible. A pesar de que en la universidad me dieron miles de pautas para no involucrarme sentimentalmente con los casos que debía atender, nunca pude ponerlas en práctica.

Me dolía en el alma saber que no podía salvar a algún animal, siempre sentí un enorme empatía hacia todos ellos, me encariñaba fácilmente con todos mis pacientes. Festejaba alegremente mis logros y lloraba amargamente mis derrotas. Mis colegas solían burlarse por eso en ocasiones pero no me importaba; ellos decían que era intratable y antipático con las personas pero que paradójicamente los animales sacaban mi lado más humano. Tenían razón en eso.

—Habrá que dormirlo, ¿cierto? -preguntó él-

—Eso...dependerá de ti -contesté-

—No necesito saber los resultados de ningún estudio ni que me digas su diagnóstico...ya he pasado por esto con otros perros que tuve antes que él. Tiene linfosarcoma, los síntomas me los sé de memoria y también sé que no vivirá -suspiró-

—Lo lamento -dije- Si estuviera en mis manos salvarlo, créeme que lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo.

—¿Lo salvarías aunque me odies? -preguntó-

—Te odio a ti, no a él -contesté- Los animales no tienen la culpa de tener porquerías como tú por dueño.

—No digas eso, lo he cuidado muy bien toda su vida. Te consta, yo ya tenía a Makkachin cuando tú y yo estuvimos juntos, ¿recuerdas? -volteó hacia mí y lo escuché acercarse- ¿Lo recuerdas, Yuri?

—No recuerdo nada...mejor dicho, no quiero recordar nada -exhalé fastidiado- Ahora sí, ya tú mismo dijiste el diagnóstico. Quédate con él, no quiero sentirme más destrozado de lo que ya estoy. No me gustan estas despedidas.

—No te vayas -me abrazó por detrás apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro- Acompáñame en mi dolor.

De inmediato me aparté de él.

—¡No seas descarado, Victor! ¿Por qué mejor no le dices a tu esposo que te acompañe en tu dolor? Voy a llamarlo, está ahí afuera.

—No lo hagas, no quiero que venga -respondió molesto-

—¿Por qué? Viniste con él, lo más lógico es que esté a tu lado en los momentos difíciles -refuté-

—Soy yo quien necesita consuelo. Si él viene aquí se pondrá a llorar, a lamentarse y a decir tonterías. Terminaré siendo yo quien lo consuele -explicó- Él no es fuerte, tú sí.

—¡Me tiene sin cuidado como sea él! En fin, estaré en la otra sala. Cuando salgas, me dirás que hacer.

—Yuri...aguarda...no te vayas -clamó- ¡Por favor, Yuri!

No le hice caso, me retiré de aquella sala. No pude resistir estar allí un solo instante más. Estar cerca de él, escuchar su voz, todo me producía una enorme molestia aunque más me jodió que se pusiera a compararme con ese cerdo tonto que tenía por esposo.

\---

Como 15 minutos después, Victor salió de aquella sala y fue hasta donde le indiqué. Ahí me encontraba yo en compañía de mi colega, el doctor Georgi Popovich le estaba comentando sobre el caso de Makkachin y de lo afectado que me sentía al respecto.

—Yuri, tú no aprendes, ¿verdad? -cuestionó- ¡Debes dejar de involucrarte de esa manera con tus casos! Ya en la universidad el profesor Yakov Feltsman siempre te decía que no debes tener discernimiento.

—Ese viejo idiota tenía el corazón de piedra -me crucé de brazos-

—Disculpen... -dijo Victor-

—Pase, por favor -respondió Georgi-

—He tomado una decisión respecto a mi perro -comunicó-

No hizo falta que lo pusiera en palabras, tanto mi colega como yo entendimos perfectamente.

—Bien, siendo así...por favor, aguarde en la sala de espera en la entrada. Si desea beber algo, puede pedirle a la recepcionista -agregó mi compañero-

—Gracias -dijo Victor con la voz apagada y antes de retirarse me dedicó una mirada extraña-

Victor se marchó y yo quedé realmente petrificado y helado en mi sitio.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre, Yuri? -preguntó Georgi-

—No. ¿Por qué? -mentí-

—Te estaba viendo de un modo muy familiar -dijo él-

—No lo conozco -insistí- Georgi, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de esto? Yo no puedo seguir aquí.

Él notó que realmente no podía hacerlo y lanzó un suspiró.

—De acuerdo, vete -contestó él-

—Gracias. Te debo una.

—¿Una? ¡Me debes muchas! Siempre sales huyendo en estos casos.

—Juro que este es el más excepcional de todos -dije mientras iba por mis cosas- Si preguntan por mí, solo di que tuve que salir de urgencia.

Me saqué la bata y la puse en el perchero. Tomé mi bolso y salí por la puerta trasera de la clínica para que nadie note que prácticamente escapé del lugar. En realidad, no quería seguir soportando esa presión horrible del caso y tampoco ver a Victor, peor aún en compañía de ese otro sujeto.

\---

Llegué a mi casa más temprano que de costumbre, lo primero que hice fue quitarme toda la ropa y dirigirme a tomar un baño. Me encontraba demasiado abrumado e inquieto por aquel encuentro con Victor. Dejé que el agua tibia recorriera todo mi cuerpo, necesitaba relajarme y dejar de pensar tanto en el tema.

Con la decisión que tomó, era obvio que no lo volvería a ver más. Debía estar contento por eso, ¿no? Por la poca interacción que tuvimos ese día me dí cuenta que él no ha cambiado nada. Seguía siendo tan atrevido y descarado como siempre, creyendo que puede doblegar la voluntad ajena a su conveniencia pero no, se equivocó. Yo ya no era aquel niño tonto del que se aprovechó en el pasado.

Además, él estaba casado hace años con ese sujeto. Había sido su decisión, su elección y no tenía que importarme nada de eso en lo absoluto. Además, yo también tenía ya mi vida hecha, tenía a mi pareja y estaba bien así.

Un simple encuentro efímero con ese idiota de Victor no iba a venir a desequilibrar mi mundo, ese que con tanto esfuerzo pude construir después de su miserable abandono. Tenía que hacer de cuenta que nunca nos reencontramos y olvidar todas las tonterías que pronunció.

Sí, eso es lo más lógico y sano que podía hacer...o mejor dicho, lo que debía haber hecho en ese momento, pero por alguna condenada y maldita razón, mi mente se empeñaba en traer a mis recuerdos un montón de escenas que deseaba borrar de mi memoria. ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!

No tardé en correrme y ver como mis fluidos caían mezclándose con el agua, estaba agitado debido a la intensidad de aquel orgasmo que le había dedicado a ese viejo calvo, terminé por sentirme avergonzado de mí mismo y también furibundo. Acabé de bañarme y tras alimentar a mi gato, me tumbé en la cama.

Quería tomarme algún somnífero y dormir hasta el día siguiente pero no podía hacerlo, necesitaba hablar con Beka al respecto, caso contrario, no me iba a sentir tranquilo si no lo hacía. Esto era algo que no podía callar.

Al cabo de unas 3 horas, Otabek llegó a casa y se sorprendió al verme recostado en la cama. Usualmente era él quien siempre llegaba primero luego del trabajo.

—¡Oh! ¿Y esta sorpresa? -preguntó entrando a la habitación-

—Hola Beka, vine más temprano -respondí- Tuve un caso muy complicado que me estaba por volver loco así que le pedí a Georgi que me cubriera.

—Ya veo -se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente- ¿Qué quieres que prepare para la cena? -preguntó-

—En realidad hace horas que quiero solo un café pero no tengo ganas de ir a prepararlo -le dije-

—Mmm, ¿y por qué estás tan desanimado? -preguntó- ¿Acaso por el caso difícil que tuviste?

—Sí, en parte por eso -contesté- Pero hay algo más, justamente esperé a que regreses porque es necesario que te lo platique.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata? -expresó con su acostumbrada seriedad sentándose en la cama a mi lado-

Exhalé con fuerza y también me senté en la cama para quedar de igual a igual.

—Se trata de él -empecé confesando- Ha regresado.

—¿Él? ¿Quién? -preguntó viéndome con dudas-

—Victor Nikiforov.

Pude notar como la mirada de Otabek cambió, frunció el ceño y se puso tenso. Me observó fijamente. La noticia lo sobresaltó bastante.

—¿Lo viste?

—Sí, resultó ser el dueño de un perro que llevaron ayer a la clínica en estado grave y hoy vino personalmente a verlo -respondí- Fue algo inevitable encontrármelo.

—Ya veo -bufó- Iré por tu café -se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación-

No intenté detenerlo ni nada. Ya lo conocía bastante como para saber que se había enojado por lo que dije pero me sentí aliviado al decirle la verdad. Lo más justo era que Otabek lo supiera por mí.


	9. Cínico y persistente

**[Yuuri Katsuki]**

Perder a Makkachin fue un acontecimiento sumamente triste y doloroso para Victor y para mí, fue como perder a un hijo. No hice más que llorar desconsoladamente durante días y lamentarme por lo sucedido, mi esposo trataba de consolarme pero él la estaba pasando mucho peor que yo, solo que intentaba no exteriorizarlo para evitar que me preocupara.

Sin embargo, lo sorprendí llorando a escondidas en varias ocasiones y cuando le preguntaba, decía que no le ocurría nada y trataba de sonreír pero yo sabía que en el fondo se hallaba completamente devastado, me dí cuenta que estaba incluso peor que yo pero se empeñaba en no mostrarse débil frente a mí.

Comenzaba a creer que no fue buena idea regresar a San Petersburgo porque desde que llegamos noté a Victor muy inquieto y extraño, incluso días después de lo ocurrido con Makkachin. No es que sea supersticioso ni nada pero me pareció que volver aquí nos dio mala suerte.

Vivimos en Japón tranquilamente la última década y hace cuestión de un mes, a Victor le entraron unas locas ganas de mudarse de nuevo a Rusia. Lo discutimos bastante y al final, me terminó por convencer. 

Cuando nos establecimos en nuestra nueva casa, Victor comenzó a actuar todavía más raro. Se pasaba haciendo llamadas y no entendía mucho de lo que decía, lo escuchaba de paso nada más. Paseaba con el celular de un lado a otro. Él estaba buscando dar con alguien de nombre Nikolai, o al menos eso fue lo que pude comprender.

Hasta que dejó de buscar.

—Buenas tardes, ¿hablo a la casa del señor Nikolai? -quedó en silencio un momento- ¿Sabe usted a dónde se mudó? -preguntó con notoria ansiedad por conocer la respuesta- ¡Oh! ¿Lo dice en serio? No puedo creerlo, no sabía nada. Gracias de todos modos y disculpe las molestias -colgó-

Le habían informado que el hombre en cuestión se mudó de ese lugar hacía unos tres años a Moscú y que había fallecido meses después de irse. Pude ver la expresión de decepción de mi esposo, en ese momento no entendía la urgencia que tenía por ubicar a ese hombre y tampoco me dijo de quien se trataba.

\---

Una semana después de que Makkachin se había ido, Victor comenzó a salir solo casi todos los días y se rehusaba a llevarme con él aduciendo que me aburriría. Me decía que iba a hacer gestiones en el banco para habilitar cuentas nuevas o que iba a visitar a sus amigos de hace años.

Al principio, no me importó porque aprovechaba mi tiempo a solas para ordenar la casa ya que habían llegado nuestras cosas desde Japón a través de una empresa correo internacional. Quería hacer de nuestro nuevo hogar un sitio agradable para ambos, sabía que me sería difícil adaptarme de nuevo a Rusia.

No sospechaba remotamente que Victor me estaba mintiendo descaradamente. No iba al banco y tampoco a ver a sus amigos como me decía. Él había vuelto día tras día a aquella clínica veterinaria, iba sin éxito alguno a buscar a ese joven doctor que atendió a Makkachin pues le informaron que pidió permiso para tomarse unos días libres.

Victor hablaba con la chica que trabajaba allí de recepcionista, esa pelirroja llamada Mila, intentando convencerla para que le facilitara el número de celular del doctor Yuri Plisetsky. Ella sin embargo se negaba diciéndole que no tenía autorización para proveerle esa información. Él se retiraba del lugar completamente frustrado al no conseguir su objetivo.

Cuando Victor se marchó, la mujer tomó el teléfono de inmediato y llamó al joven médico.

—¡Yuri! ¿Cuándo piensas regresar al trabajo? -preguntó ella- Es necesario que vuelvas para resolver algo.

—Justamente mañana pienso reincorporarme. ¿Qué sucede, Mila? ¿Acaso Georgi no puede solo? -respondió del otro lado ante el apremio de la chica-

—No se trata precisamente de las actividades en la clínica, más bien parece un asunto personal que debes atender.

—Explícate, ¿quieres?

—Bueno, desde que empezó la semana ha estado viniendo a buscarte ese hombre, el dueño del poodle gigante que derivaste a Georgi... -rememoró ella-

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sí, ese hombre tan guapo de cabellos grises ha venido todos los días a preguntar por ti.

—¿¡Victor!?

—Ese mismo. Me insistió que le diera tu número de celular pero obviamente no lo hice porque no autorizaste nada.

—¡Mila, ni se te ocurra darle mi número o decirle en dónde vivo! Mañana regresaré a trabajar y espero no se le antoje ir. ¡¡¡No quiero saber nada de ese tipo!!! -exclamó molesto-

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—¡Ocurre que es un maldito cretino!

—Creo que está desesperado por hablar contigo, tanto que me parece está siendo un tanto obsesivo -sonrió- ¡Vaya Yuri! ¿Acaso flechaste a ese hombre? Te busca tan afanosamente a pesar de estar casado.

—¡Cállate! No digas estupideces -se alteró- Mañana nos vemos. ¡Adiós! -colgó la llamada-

\---

Al día siguiente, el doctor Plisetsky regresó a trabajar y optó por mantenerse alejado de la recepción para que la pelirroja no le pregunte nada respecto a ese quien venía puntualmente todos los días a preguntar por él. Vanamente creyó que ese día sería la excepción y que el susodicho no aparecería intentando ubicarlo...pero se equivocó porque cuando estaba por llegar la hora en que acostumbraba salir a almorzar, alguien cruzó la puerta.

Parecía a propósito, era como si hubiera adivinado que lo encontraría allí. Tanto Yuri como Mila giraron a ver hacia ahí y se encontraron con Victor, quien enseñaba una sonrisa de alegría al haber finalmente podido reunirse con ese a quien tanto buscó. Y como si no fuera suficiente descaro de su parte, llegó trayendo consigo un bonito ramo de ramos azules. Sí, eran azules. Vaya a saber de dónde las compró pero ciertamente consiguió llamar la atención.

—Buenos días... -saludó sin borrar su sonrisa un solo instante- ¿O quizás debería decir ya, buenas tardes?

—¿Cómo está, señor Nikiforov? -respondió Mila-

—¡Tch! ¿Victor, qué haces aquí? -cuestionó Plisetsky sin darse cuenta que lo estaba tratando con total familiaridad-

—¡Por fin te encuentro, Yuri! Te he estado buscando desde hace días.

—¿Qué quieres? -volvió a preguntar?-

—Ten, son para ti -le dio el ramo sin importarle la presencia de un tercero allí- Por favor, acéptalas.

Mila observaba todo con atención sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Por qué las flores? -preguntó- No es mi cumpleaños y tampoco salvé a tu perro. Así que si son en agradecimiento, pues...--

—No es por eso -lo interrumpió- Es un regalo de mi parte...porque sí.

Yuri se fijó en la mano de Victor con la que sujetaba el ramo y lo miró con desprecio.

—Victor Nikiforov, el cinismo personificado -exhaló con fuerza- Tú no cambias, ¿cierto? Estás tratando de ligar conmigo siendo un hombre casado. ¿Acaso no respetas ese anillo que traes ahí?

Pareciera que Victor recién allí se dio cuenta que olvidó quitarse el anillo pero le restó importancia. Yuri estaba perdiendo la presencia, iba a gritarle que se largara pero se abstuvo pues en ese momento ingresó un cliente al lugar.

Al que el otro no desistiría, el rubio tomó el ramo de flores y las dejó sobre el mostrador de la recepción. Mila en tanto, le sugirió por lo bajo que vaya afuera a seguir discutiendo para evitar escándalos. El cliente en cuestión traía a su gato para una vacunación y permanecería en el lugar un momento.

Yuri no tuvo más opción que llevarse a Victor fuera de la clínica y siguieron charlando en la calle.

—Es tu hora de almuerzo, ¿cierto, Yuri? -preguntó-

—Sí, y me estás robando un valioso tiempo.

—Vamos a comer juntos, ¿sí? -sonrió- Yo invito.

—No voy a ir a almorzar contigo -contestó el menor- ¡Piérdete idiota!

—Es necesario que hablemos -insistió-

—¿Y de qué hay que hablar? -cuestionó el otro con molestia-

—De nosotros, por supuesto -respondió Victor-

—¿Nosotros? ¿Pero por qué hablaría contigo de "nosotros"? Eso ya murió...o mejor dicho, tú mismo lo mataste el día que desapareciste sin darme una jodida explicación -lo empujó-

—Cálmate. Te juro que todo tiene su razón de ser, Yuri.

—¿Y quién mierda quiere tus explicaciones ahora? ¡¡¡Es demasiado tarde, Victor!!! Yo ya no las quiero, ya no las necesito. Así que lárgate y déjame en paz porque no respondo de mí!!!

Yuri se volteó y se marchó caminando de allí tan rápido como pudo bajo la atenta mirada de Victor. El restaurante al que solía ir a almorzar estaba a unas tres cuadras de su lugar de trabajo y se dirigió para allá a pie. Por supuesto que el otro no se conformaría con ese rechazo, solo le dio tiempo de irse y asimilar un poco pero no le permitiría librarse de él tan fácil.

—Puedes huir, gatito... -dijo por lo bajo esbozando una sonrisa- ...pero no puedes esconderte.


	10. Certezas

**[Victor Nikiforov]**

Quizás estaba actuando como el peor de los acosadores pero no pensaba desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Había encontrado a Yuri de nuevo y necesitaba decirle todo aquello que tuve guardado por tantos años, estaba plenamente consciente de que me guardaba rencor y para mí era algo totalmente comprensible, no podía culparlo. También sabía que mi gatito era terriblemente obstinado y que iba a ser muy difícil conseguir que me escuche, aún así, no pensaba darme por vencido.

Lo seguí al restaurante donde acostumbraba ir a almorzar y sin mediar palabras, me senté a la mesa que él ya estaba ocupando e hice mi orden a la par.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es tu jodido problema, Nikiforov? -preguntó hastiado- ¡Te dije que te largues y dejes de fastidiarme! ¿Por qué demonios me persigues? No te bastó con arruinar mi vida, ahora también vienes a arruinar mi almuerzo.

—Escúchame, Yuri. Solo te pido que me escuches, por favor.

Suspiró pesadamente y fijó su verde e intensa mirada sobre mí y cuando se la devolví, pude notar un leve pero adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas hasta que desvío la vista hacia otra parte.

—Sé que no tengo justificación alguna -empecé diciendo- Pero regresé porque simplemente ya no podía más con esto. Regresé a Rusia para buscarte pero las circunstancias me terminaron por conducir a tu encuentro.

—Un muy desafortunado encuentro -comentó-

—Desde hace varios meses, te he venido soñando constantemente y el sentimiento de vacío se me hacía cada vez horrible e insoportable -suspiré- ¡Te echaba tanto de menos! Recordaba que siempre íbamos a patinar juntos, nunca dejé de hacerlo, ¿sabes? Me sentía cerca de ti al estar en una pista hielo y fue precisamente en una de ellas que tomé la decisión de volver aquí.

—¿Tienes idea de lo ridículo que te oyes diciendo esas tonterías? -se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué puedes saber tú de extrañar? ¿Qué puedes saber tú de sentirte vacío? ¡Dios...sigues siendo tan cínico y falso!

—Yuri, no estoy mintiendo -respondí- Todos estos años te he extrañado día a día. Siempre te he amado y ese sentimiento está completamente intacto.

—Claro, claro... -sonrió burlona e incrédulamente- Me has amado tanto que te importó una mierda dejarme sin explicaciones, casarte con otro sujeto e irte a vivir al extranjero -dijo con visible rabia- Me has amado tanto que regresas 10 años después a decirme toda esta sarta de basura vaya a saber con qué intenciones. De seguro tu asquerosa conciencia ya no te dejaba dormir. ¡Lo que me hiciste no tiene nombre!

—Comprendo que sientas rabia y odio hacia mí. ¿Pero no te has puesto a pensar por qué hice todo eso? -pregunté-

—Lo hice millones de veces y lo que es peor, siempre terminaba culpándome a mí mismo -respondió- Me preguntaba qué fue lo que hice mal para que dejaras de amarme de un día a otro cuando aparentemente éramos tan felices y manteníamos una bella relación.

—Sentí miedo, Yuri. Fui un cobarde, un maldito cobarde -confesé- ¿Recuerdas al sujeto que nos descubrió en el baño de la universidad?

—¡¡¡Por supuesto que recuerdo ese jodido día!!! Fue la última vez que estuvimos frente a frente porque después de eso, empezaste a esconderte de mí, infeliz.

—Ese tipo me amenazó con denunciarme por estar contigo. Tú eras menor de edad en ese entonces y yo ya era un adulto -le dije- Pero no fue eso lo que me dio miedo sino que dijo que te haría daño a ti -suspiré- Era un maldito homofóbico y hablaba en serio. Hoy en día se encuentra prisión por asesinar a una pareja homosexual. ¿Entiendes? Yo solo quería protegerte, ese imbécil se ensañó conmigo y me mantenía vigilado para saber si te seguía viendo.

Estaba consciente de que ninguna explicación que pudiera darle sería suficiente para él pero estaba diciéndole toda la verdad y sacándome un gran peso de encima.

—¿Así que todo lo hiciste por protegerme?

—Sí, así es. Si algo te pasaba nunca me lo iba a perdonar. ¡¡¡Estaba desesperado!!!

—¿¡Con qué Victor Nikiforov resultó ser el hombre más considerado y altruista del mundo!? -ironizó- Te mereces un premio, en verdad.

—Yuri estoy hablando en serio -refuté- No eres el único que ha sufrido aquí.

—Sí, pero no fui yo quien se buscó inmediatamente a otra persona y peor aún, ¡¡¡no fui yo quien unió su vida a alguien más en pocos meses!!! -golpeó la mesa con rabia llamando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca- ¿Tan poca cosa fui para ti que ni siquiera merecía una mínima explicación?

—El miedo me superó, estaba demasiado afectado con esas amenazas -expliqué- Si busqué y me uní a alguien más es porque no iba a poder solo con todo eso. Soy débil, Yuri, demasiado débil. Estaba hecho pedazos y me aferré a él porque era mi opción más inmediata, porque podía de algún modo contenerme...no porque lo amara.

—¡¡¡Me importa una mierda esas razones, Victor!!! Tú eras el centro de mi mundo, el motivo que yo tenía para vivir, la persona por quien yo estaba dispuesto a hacer todo. Hasta pensaba decirle a mi abuelo sobre lo nuestro para que aprobara nuestra relación, para no tener que ocultarnos más. Porque yo te amaba como no tienes idea, te amé desde que era un niño...y te lo demostré de todas las formas que pude hacerlo. ¡Te dí todo de mí...todo! Y tú me pagaste de esa manera. ¡¡¡No imaginas siquiera como me quedé de desde que me dejaste!!!

Sentía mi corazón resquebrajándose con cada una de sus palabras.

—Lo siento tanto, realmente no tengo manera de justificarme. Fui un pusilánime, lo sé pero al menos tienes la certeza de que jamás te dejé de amar, te lo juro.

—¿Y de qué me sirve tener esa certeza ahora? ¡¡¡Por si no te diste cuenta pasaron 10 años!!! -elevó el tono- Si tú me hubieras explicado la situación en aquel entonces, si me hubieras dicho que dejemos de vernos hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad, yo te hubiera esperado -pude notar como se le aguaban los ojos-

—Yuri...-- -no me dejó hablar-

—Tenía 15 años y por ese amor que sentía por ti iba a estar dispuesto a sacrificarme 3 años si me lo pedías. ¡¡¡Pero tú nunca tuviste esa misma predisposición porque te casaste a los pocos meses de dejarme y dejaste pasar una década para venir a dar la cara!!! ¿Quién mierda te crees, eh?

—No diré nada en mi defensa. Solo que siempre te amé y eso no ha cambiado; no cambiará jamás aunque pasen otros 10 años -suspiré- Sin embargo, también estás con otra persona, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué creías? ¿Qué iba a quedarme llorando por ti para siempre? Estoy con alguien que ha levantado y reconstruido cada pedazo de mí que tú quebraste. Ees un hombre que me respeta y que me da mi lugar.

—¿Lo amas? -pregunté-

—Claro que sí -contestó de inmediato pero sin mirarme-

—¿Tanto como me amaste a mí? -insistí-

—¡Idiota! Sigues siendo tan egocéntrico y soberbio como siempre. ¿Por qué crees que el universo gira en torno tuyo, ah?

—No mientas, Yuri -le dije casi indignado- Tú no amas a ese sujeto, tus ojos me lo dicen. Te conozco muy bien.

—¿Tú dónde sabes lo que siento o no? ¡No eres quién para cuestionar eso! -respondió enojado- Ya no soy el mismo Yuri de hace años, te quedaste con esa imagen pero no...ese Yuri ya no existe, ha muerto y nunca volverá.

—No lo creo -sonreí- Sigo viendo a mi Yuri ahora mismo, a mi hermoso gatito, ese que siempre fue y sigue siendo el único dueño de mi corazón.

—¡¡¡Ya cállate y deja la cursilería!!! Me tienes harto en verdad. No me levanto y me largo solo porque estoy muriéndome de hambre -buscó al camarero con la mirada y le gritó- ¡Oiga! ¿Dónde está mi comida? ¡¡¡No tengo el día entero!!!

—Enseguida, señor -respondió el hombre-

No pude evitar carcajearme ante su reacción. Aunque lo negara y se empeñara en decir lo contrario, él seguía siendo el mismo. Ahora tenía el cuerpo de un adulto pero no cambió nada su carácter de adolescente irreverente y explosivo.

—¿De qué te ríes, anciano? No solo tengo que escuchar tus tonterías seniles, también tengo que pasar hambre porque aquí no se dignan a traer lo que ordené.

—Tranquilo. Hay mucha gente hoy y además no ha pasado mucho desde que ordenamos. ¿Recuerdas cuando cocinaba para ti? Decías que lo hacía bien.

—¡Qué equivocado estaba! -rodó los ojos-

—Quizás un día de estos podría cocinar de nuevo para ti -le sonreí-

—¡Olvídalo! En ese caso prefiero morir de inanición -respondió-

—No seas cruel, gatito.

—¡Qué no me llames así, idiota!

\---

Tras almorzar, nos retiramos juntos del restaurante. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos dicho, terminó siendo una ocasión bastante agradable y acompañé a Yuri de regreso a su lugar de trabajo. Me sentía tan contento, el simple hecho de estar caminando a su lado me hacía sonreír de felicidad.

Faltaba apenas una cuadra para que lleguemos y tuviera que despedirme de él aunque no quisiera pero comprendía que debía volver a su trabajo en la clínica. Así que me animé y lo detuve tomándolo de la mano y arrinconándolo un momento.

—Espera, Yuri -le dije-

—¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con fastidio-

—Gracias por permitirme almorzar contigo.

—Yo no te permití nada, fuiste tú quien se quedó porque eres un descarado de lo peor.

—Pero la pasé muy bien en verdad -sonreí-

—No puedo decir lo mismo. Discutir durante la comida dispara mi gastritis -se quejó-

—¿Puedo volver mañana para que almorcemos juntos de nuevo?

—¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!! No quiero volver a verte por aquí.

—Vamos...no seas malo, gatito -insistí- Podemos llevarnos bien.

—¿Quién te dijo que quiero llevarme bien contigo? Ni creas que esto va a ser una constante de ahora en más. No te quiero ver de nuevo. Mejor quédate a almorzar en tu casa con tu esposito -levantó una ceja y se apartó de mí-

—Yuri... -lo llamé-

—Adiós, Victor -fue con prisa y se metió a la clínica-

En tanto, yo regresé a mi casa con un sentimiento agridulce después de que nos despedimos.

\---

Yuri decidió salir del trabajo más temprano y pidió a Otabek que pasara a buscarlo, quería que lo llevara a un lugar que le indicó.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Yuri? -preguntó el kazajo-

—Sí, es lo mejor que puedo hacer -respondió Yuri confiado-

—Entonces, entremos.

Se adentraron juntos al lugar y un personal los recibió en la entrada.

—Buenas tardes. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? -dijo una amable mujer que lucía un impecable uniforme-

—Quisiera que me asesoren para solicitar una orden de alejamiento.

—Claro. Vaya por aquella puerta y el oficial de turno le indicará cuales son los pasos a seguir.

Habían ido a la estación de policía. Yuri no estaba dispuesto a que me acerque otra vez a él.


	11. Treinta minutos

**[Otabek Altin]**

El día que Yuri me comunicó que Victor Nikiforov regresó a Rusia y que lo vio, supe que las cosas entre nosotros habían llegado inevitablemente a su final. Desde ese momento, lo acepté completamente resignado aunque con una inmensa rabia al saber que lo terminaría perdiendo.

Bueno, soy consciente de que en realidad nunca lo tuve por completo. Victor siempre fue el único dueño del corazón de Yuri. A pesar de todo el daño que ese desgraciado le hizo y de la cantidad de años que pasaron, Yuri siempre lo amó en silencio, escudándose en un falso odio que a veces le profería.

Yo sabía que no lo había olvidado y que jamás lo haría. Victor fue el hombre que marcó la vida de Yuri, fue su primer amor y la persona más importante de su vida. Lo vi sufrir horrores por ese amor cuando el muy infeliz le rompió el corazón abandonándolo sin decirle nada.

Nunca entendí las razones que llevaron a Victor a actuar así, los vi juntos muchísimas veces el tiempo que duró aquella relación y podía jurar que estaban totalmente enamorados uno del otro. Así que no me podía explicar qué motivos tuvo para hacerle tal canallada.

Cuando Yuri me aceptó como novio, me sentí muy feliz pero también sabía que aquel idiota podría regresar algún día y arrebatármelo. Exactamente como lo ha hecho de nuevo pero ya estaba preparado de alguna manera y no me ha tomando tan por sorpresa.

Mila, la chica que trabaja como recepcionista en la clínica donde Yuri forma parte del plantel de médicos veterinarios, me llamó desesperada aquel día para contarme lo que había ocurrido.

Yuri decidió levantar una denuncia en contra de Victor por acoso, ya que iba a buscarlo a su lugar de trabajo día a día. También pidió una orden de alejamiento y se la dieron después de los trámites de rigor. La misma establecía que Victor Nikiforov debía mantenerse alejado de Yuri Plisetsky en un perímetro de 300 metros a la redonda; si incumplía era pasible de detención por parte de la policía. Si bien él fue notificado acerca de la promulgación de dicha orden, al parecer le importó poco y nada.

Primeramente estuvo llamando a Yuri de forma insistente para reclamarle su accionar. Pude escucharlos discutiendo en cuantiosas ocasiones por teléfono y me dí cuenta que Yuri había hecho eso porque necesitaba algo que lo mantuviera lejos de Victor; él sabía que sería débil y tratándose de un hombre tan insistente, cedería tarde o temprano. Al fin de cuentas, Victor era su debilidad.

Lo hizo también por respeto hacia mi persona. Quería vanamente aferrarse a esta relación de manera innecesaria. Hasta ahora veo que Yuri no me conoce nada, si él me hubiera hablado y me decía honestamente que deseaba reanudar lo suyo con Nikiforov, yo no me iba a interponer a ello.

Todo lo que siempre deseé fue su felicidad y siempre lamenté que yo no pudiera dársela como se lo merecía. Yo siempre fui más un amigo que una pareja para él y nunca me engañé al respecto.

Victor Nikiforov incumplió la orden de alejamiento e irrumpió en el lugar de trabajo de Yuri, exigiendo hablar con él. Mila estaba al tanto del asunto y lo amenazó con llamar a la policía si no se iba, solo que Yuri no lo permitió y accedió a hablar con él. Salieron a la calle para evitar más escándalos dentro de la clínica y los reclamos de ambas partes no se hicieron esperar.

—¿Por qué pediste esa orden de alejamiento, Yuri? -cuestionó Victor-

—¡¡¡Porque estoy harto de que me busques!!! ¡¡¡Estoy cansado de tu acoso, de que me instigues y que no me dejes vivir en paz!!! -respondió completamente ofuscado- ¿No te quedó claro que te odio y te desprecio? Mierda, no quiero volver a saber de ti. ¡¡¡Maldigo la hora que tuviste que regresar, maldigo la hora que tuve la desgracia de verte otra vez!!!

—Mientes -objetó el otro de manera contundente-

—Por supuesto que no miento. Lo último que necesito es tu inoportuna presencia en mi vida.

—Pero Yuri...yo siempre he estado presente en tu vida, al igual que tú en la mía. No importa el tiempo ni la distancia, sabes perfectamente que no pasó día sin que pensaras en mí como yo en ti.

—¿Quién te has creído, eh? ¿Por qué crees que eres todavía importante para mí? No, Victor Nikiforov, dejaste de importarme el día que te fuiste ¡¡¡y detesto el hecho de que hayas regresado!!!

—Insisto, mientes... -repitió- Yuri, puede pasar un siglo, puedes decirme todas esas palabras hirientes pretendiendo que te hacen sentir mejor, puedes ponerme mil órdenes de alejamiento y puede que hayas cambiado un poco físicamente pero tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos y no puedes cambiar lo que transmiten cuando me miras.

—Deja de decir estupideces, ¿quieres?

Victor se acercó a Yuri y lo tomó por los hombros con firmeza.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que me odias. Anda...dime que no me quieres cerca de ti, pídeme que me aleje y te deje en paz. Hazme sentir tu desprecio, tu repulsión y todo eso que alegas -sonrió-

—¡¡¡Vete a la mierda, Victor!!! -intentó zafarse pero el otro no le permitió-

—Hazlo, Yuri -suspiró sin soltarlo un solo momento- Repite todo lo que estoy diciéndote. Quiero que me muestres el odio que dices sentir, convéncenme de que ya murió el amor tan grande que un día me tuviste. Si es así, juro que te dejaré en paz, me iré para siempre de tu vida y me dedicaré enteramente a Yuuri. Me obligaré a amarlo si es necesario y haré todo lo humanamente posible por olvidarme de ti. Sé que llevo años de matrimonio con él pero en realidad yo jamás le entregué mi corazón, ese que siempre te perteneció únicamente a ti.

Las palabras de Victor estaban haciendo estragos a Yuri por dentro. Sentía tanta rabia al verse condicionado de una manera tan cruel y radical. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y a hacer lo que le pedía. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que le comenzaba a dificultar la respiración.

—¡Vamos! -insistió Victor- Es tu oportunidad de librarte para siempre de mí, de este estúpido obsesivo que no hace más que acosarte por querer demostrar que todo fue un error producto de la desesperación -suspiró- Hazlo, Yuri, dime lo que te pido y juro que no te molestaré de nuevo.

Lo había acorralado por completo. Era en verdad la gran oportunidad de Yuri de verse libre de él y entendió que Victor estaba dispuesto a cumplir lo que decía, nunca lo escuchó y lo vio tan decidido a honrar su palabra como en esta ocasión. No eran falacias, no eran jugadas estratégicas, era ahora o nunca. El último movimiento del tablero era suyo.

—Y bien...te escucho...

Uno de los mayores defectos de Yuri era su soberbia. Odiaba ser retado y desafiado por alguien, así que levantó la mirada hacia su contrario y clavó sus ojos en los ajenos. Entreabrió la boca para decirle exactamente las mismas palabras que el hombre pronunció anteriormente, solo que éstas quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Empezó a balbucear unas palabras pero flaqueó al final, no podía enfrentar más a aquel par de ojos celestes que sabía eran su perdición. Estaba tan herido, tan lastimado al escuchar aquellas cosas y si bien la oferta de Victor era tentadora, en el fondo no quiso aceptarla. Lo amaba demasiado aún como para vivir sabiendo que fue definitivamente olvidado por ese que tanto adoró toda su vida.

En lugar de palabras de su boca, lo que salieron fueron lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Maldición... -susurró, sintiéndose avergonzado ante su debilidad-

Se sentía humillado. No fue capaz de decirle nada y encima se daba el lujo de llorar delante de él. No podía sentirse más estúpido en ese momento por sucumbir de esa manera. Se preguntaba por qué le dolía tanto pensar que otro hombre ocuparía definitivamente su lugar en el corazón de Victor. Se supone que ya no le importaba nada de él pero sus acciones demostraban todo lo contrario.

—Ya veo. Si esa es tu respuesta, vendrás conmigo ahora -lo tomó del brazo llevándolo más hacia la calle donde dejó estacionado su auto- Nos iremos de aquí ya mismo.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, Victor? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¡¡¡No iré contigo a ninguna parte, debo regresar a la clínica!!! -respondió tratando de zafar de él-

—Sí, estoy loco y por eso decidí secuestrarte en este mismo momento y no me importa esa estúpida orden. ¡Te llevaré conmigo! -se acercó a besarlo con todo el descaro del mundo sin importarle que lo pudieran ver-

Había sido un beso corto pero bastante intenso como para dejar a Yuri completamente ido por unos segundos. Quiso cachetearlo por su atrevimiento pero el otro se lo impidió y empezó a estirarlo hacia su vehículo.

—¡¡¡Suéltame, déjame en paz, idiota!!! -gritó Yuri-

Mila escuchó esos gritos y se alarmó. Vio a Victor que se llevaba a Yuri a la fuerza pero no se animó a salir a defenderlo creyendo que podría estar armado, se limitó a observar presa de la impotencia.

Vio que luego Victor metió a Yuri a su auto en el lado del acompañante y luego él también lo abordó. Lo que no pudo ver fue que una vez adentro del vehículo, Victor lo volvió a besar del mismo modo apasionado y voraz siendo correspondido con desesperación por Yuri.

Ese idiota lo conocía tan bien, lo sabía vulnerable ante sus besos y sus caricias y no dudó un instante en aplicarlos para tenerlo rendido ante él y así lograr hacerle perder la cordura y apañar sus locuras. Lo envolvió y se largaron de allí con rumbo desconocido.

Fue que Mila me llamó toda preocupada para contarme lo sucedido y me dijo que llamaría a la policía.

—No lo hagas, por favor -le pedí-

—¿¿¿¡¡¡P-pero por qué!!!??? ¡¡¡Ese loco secuestró a Yuri y se lo llevó a la fuerza!!!

—No lo hizo. Yuri fue con él aunque te haya parecido lo contrario. Dime, ¿la clínica cuenta con circuito cerrado hacia la calle donde estaban ellos?

—Sí, desde luego -contestó-

—Bien. Iré para allá al rato y me gustaría ver ese video, por favor.

—De acuerdo -asintió Mila-

Me presenté en el lugar en cuestión de una hora y Mila me enseñó la grabación, permaneció viéndola junto conmigo. Efectivamente pude ver a Yuri allí en compañía de Nikiforov, observé todo con suma atención, intentando analizar los detalles.

Terminamos de ver en el momento que ellos abordaron el auto de Victor y se marcharon.

—Esto es terrible -dijo ella- Beka, hay que dar aviso a la policía. Ese hombre tenía una orden de alejamiento, Yuri me lo advirtió claramente.

—30 minutos -dije por lo bajo-

—¿Cómo dices? -me miró con dudas-

—Que le bastaron 30 minutos para que convenciera a Yuri de irse con él, ese es el tiempo que le tomó doblegarlo después de haberse ausentado 10 añós. Realmente estoy sorprendido y debo felicitarlo -sonreí- Es un tipo afortunado, tiene el amor de Yuri...y siempre lo tuvo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Mila-

—Nada. Iré a mi casa -suspiré-

—¿Y Yuri qué? -cuestionó molesta-

—Él ya está con la persona que ama -sonrió- Va a estar bien, te lo puedo garantizar.

Me despedí de Mila y me retiré a mi casa. Desde entonces han pasado varios días de la fuga de ese par, lo único que sigo cuestionando es la falta de honestidad de Yuri, lo demás no.

Me tomé el día libre en el trabajo. No me sentía anímicamente bien para llevar a cabo mis actividades laborales, así que opté por quedarme y a decir verdad, no sé si fue una buena idea.

Tocaron el timbre y cuando abrí la puerta, era nada más y nada menos que el esposo de Victor, Yuuri Katsuki. Había venido a devolverme las cosas que le presté, esa caja donde estaban las cartas, las fotos y el viejo diario de Yuri. Me comunicó que había visto y leído y que se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Gracias por esto, me ha sido de mucha ayuda y pude comprender mejor las cosas -dijo Yuuri- Creo que tienes razón, no valdrá la pena pelear por recuperar a Victor. Supe de la orden de alejamiento que violó y si aún así Yuri se marchó con él. Es evidente lo que ocurre entre ellos.

—Así es -suspiré- Ellos no van a regresar.

Olvidé lo sensible que era este hombre, al escuchar eso que dije, rompió en llanto ahí mismo. No hice más que remover su dolor y me pesó demasiado.

—Lo siento -dije y me acerqué a ofercerle un abrazo de consuelo-

Lo que vino después, sencillamente no lo esperé. Quedamos abrazados por unos instantes sin decir nada hasta que nos separamos; fue allí que Yuuri se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

Me tomó por sorpresa pero por alguna razón, no fui capaz de rechazarlo y le correspondí hasta que las cosas se tornaron demasiado apasionadas al punto de excitar a Katsuki.

—Vamos a tu habitación -pidió en medio de quejidos-

—¿Eh? -lo miré sorprendido-

—Ellos nos han sido infieles, ¿por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo? -propuso-

No era como si estuviera despechado como él pero sí me había encendido por alguna extraña razón. Obedecí a su pedido y me lo llevé al dormitorio, a ese que hasta hace poco compartía con Yuri y no me remordía la conciencia. Definitivamente no.


	12. Amantes

**[Yuri Plisetsky]**

Ya tuve suficiente, no pude soportarlo un día más; le dije que a Victor que esta tonta e inconsciente aventura había terminado definitivamente. Me hallaba tan nervioso que hasta perdí la noción del tiempo, ya no sabía bien cuantos días pasaron desde que inició esta locura.

Volvimos a San Petersburgo y aunque el viaje fue extenuante, mis energías estaban reservadas para ver el modo más conveniente de poner las cosas en órdenes. Si Victor Nikiforov tenía la maldita y arrebatada costumbre largarse sin dar explicaciones a nadie, como me lo hizo una vez, yo no.

Suficiente daño me había hecho cuando me abandonó y su infame proceder me enseñó una valiosa lección que terminé aprendiendo con creces y muchas lágrimas. No podía seguir actuando como un cobarde. Le exigí regresar para hacer las cosas de la manera correcta y al parecer, lo convencí.

—Yuri, ¿estás completamente seguro de esto? -preguntó tras terminar de estacionar el auto- Te acompañaré.

—¡No! -me negué rotundamente- Esto es algo que debo hacerlo solo. Espérame aquí, yo volveré.

Victor bajó la mirada y suspiró con hastío. No le gustaba para nada mi idea y no podía disimular su molestia.

—¿Y si no vuelves? ¿Y si él no te deja regresar?

—Volveré, Vitya. Puede que ante los ojos de todos, seamos los peores del mundo gracias a lo que hemos hecho pero soy totalmente consciente de lo que quiero y eso...es estar contigo -sonrió con timidez- Todos podrán decir que soy un idiota por haberte perdonado pero te amo, siempre lo he hecho. ¿Acaso aún no te has dado cuenta, tonto?

Victor se sonrojó un poco para luego tomar mi mano y besarla.

—Claro que me dí cuenta, gatito -acarició mi rostro- Ve entonces. Estaré aquí aguardando por ti pero si no vuelves en un máximo de media hora, voy a ir por ti.

Bajé del vehículo y me encaminé a la casa sintiendo como mis latidos se aceleraban a cada paso que daba. Permanecí un momento frente a la puerta y tomé aire como si eso me sirviera para infundirme valor a mí mismo. No me quedaba más remedio que tocar el timbre, pues cuando fui llevado por Victor, no tenía prácticamente nada conmigo; ni las llaves de la casa, ni el teléfono celular, apenas la ropa de trabajo que aún ahora traigo puesta y la billetera.

No podía negar que no sabía qué explicaciones iba a dar para intentar justificar tan equívoco proceder, sin embargo, ya decidí previamente que hablaría con sinceridad. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Antes de tocar el timbre, tanteé abrir la puerta y para mi suerte ésta no estaba llaveada, por lo que pude ingresar al interior de la vivienda sin alertar a nadie. Un cierto temor se apoderó de mí pero ya era tarde para escapar de nuevo, el momento de la verdad había llegado además que fui yo mismo quien tomó esa determinación, la de volver y enfrentar aquello que tenía pendiente.

Quedé pensativo un momento hasta que sentí a mi gato fregándose contra mis piernas en busca de afecto. Me incliné un poco para acariciar la cabeza del felino un par de veces hasta que escuché un extraño ruido que me obligó a componerme.Era evidente que Otabek se hallaba en la casa, vi su motocicleta estacionada en la calle y luego pude divisar los cascos sobre el sofá.

—¿Beka? -pronuncié con dudas-

Nuevamente aquel ruido resonó llamando mi atención de inmediato. Con el ceño fruncido y actitud recelosa fui rápidamente a la habitación que compartíamos hasta hace poco, hallé la puerta abierta y me asomé.

Vi a Otabek en la cama, completamente desnudo y bajo su cuerpo tenía a un hombre en iguales condiciones. Estaban teniendo sexo y no se percataron de mi presencia, me quedé un tanto shockeado e instintivamente cubrí mi boca con una de mis manos mientras mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal ante semejante escena que veía.

Me sonrojé bastante y me quedé allí un momento sin poder mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, sentía vergüenza al estarlos viendo así y escuchando sus gemidos. Observé al sujeto que estaba ahí y mi sorpresa fue todavía más grande al descubrir que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Yuuri Katsuki.

Pude sentir como una terrible ira se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, apreté mis puños con fuerza mientras intentaba contenerme para no arrojarles cualquier objeto contundente a mi alcance o bien, gritarles todos los improperios que me venían en ganas en ese instante pero ¿con qué derecho haría esas cosas?

Ciertamente se invirtieron los papeles y aunque me molestaba lo que veía, solo estaba probando un poco de mi propia medicina y a decir verdad, lo sentía como un trago realmente amargo y desagradable. Apenas hace unos días, yo mismo había dejado que Victor me llevara por ahí sin que nada me importara demasiado, me dejé seducir por las pasiones y los deseos que seguía despertando en mí y sí...también me entregué a él. Estaba consciente que él era un hombre casado y yo estaba en pareja, pero no reparé en nada de eso al final y opté por convertirme en su amante, de manera voluntaria.

Sonará cínico de mi parte pero no podía decir que me sentía arrepentido por haberlo hecho. Victor siempre fue el gran amor de mi vida y aún hoy lo sigue siendo a pesar de todo. Lo único que me pesaba hasta ahora era no haber sido honesto con Otabek.

Él siempre supo mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Victor, nunca lo engañé en ese aspecto...y por todo lo que hizo por mí estos años, no merecía que me fuera del modo que lo hice. Pensé regresar para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas mas nunca imaginé que lo hallaría en esta situación y peor aún, con el todavía esposo de mi amante.

Los traicionados se habían convertido en traidores. Irónico, en verdad! Pero simplemente no tenía derecho a reclamar nada aunque dejé de sentirme tan mal al ver que se había finalmente desquitado, no me lo esperé.

Suspiré y salí de allí de inmediato. Ni bien abrí la puerta del frente, me encontré a Victor allí a punto de entrar a la casa. Pudo notarme pálido y asustado.

—Vámonos de aquí -le dije intentando impedir que avanzara-

—No ha pasado media hora pero igual decidí venir a ver que sucedía -respondió-

—Vamos, por favor.

—¿Hablaste con él?

—No. Llegué en mal momento -lo empujé un poco- Anda, larguémonos de aquí.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión?

—Te digo que es mal momento. ¡¡¡Dios, Victor, vámonos antes de que se den cuenta!!!

—¿Cómo?

Victor no podía ser más terco y curioso. Estábamos discutiendo allí en la puerta cuando esos dos estaban en la habitación en lo suyo, solo quería largarme de una vez antes que nos pillaran. Suspiré hastiado.

—Otabek está con alguien... -me sonrojé-

—¿Qué? No comprendo -respondió con una voz tonta haciéndome rabiar de la peor forma-

—¡¡¡Ese infeliz en la cama teniendo sexo con el idiota de tu esposo!!!

—¿¡Con Yuuri!? -se alarmó e intentó entrar pero se lo impedí deteniéndolo por la ropa-

—¿Qué se supone vas a hacer?

—¡¡¡Intervenir por supuesto!!!

—¿Acaso te sientes celoso? -le recriminé sin poder ocultar mi enojo-

—Me parece que quien está celoso eres tú... -refutó y zafó de mi agarre-

—¡¡¡Victor, espera!!! -lo seguí- ¡¡¡No hagas una estupidez!!!

A medida que íbamos llegando a la habitación, los gemidos de ese par eran más sonoros y me hacían sentir incómodo. Victor llegó finalmente y los vio exactamente como yo los vi antes solo a que a diferencia mía, él parecía no inmutarse ante ese panorama.

Ellos empezaron a besarse de manera apasionada aún sin percatarse de nuestras presencias hasta que el tonto de Victor tuvo que abrir la boca.

—Bueno, parece que por fin estamos a mano -sonrió-

Ambos se alarmaron nomás al escucharlo y saltaron de la cama al verse descubiertos, buscando algo para cubrir su desnudez. Yuuri tomó una almohada y Otabek una toalla que enroscó a su cintura.

—¡Victor Nikiforov! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Beka-

Finalmente me atreví a aparecer detrás de Victor, me estaba ocultando hasta entonces.

—¡Yuri! -exclamó él de nuevo-

—Vaya...parece el par de miserables traidores decidió volver -irónizo Katsuki-

—Pues ya no somos solamente un par -respondió Victor-

—¡¡¡Cállate infeliz, eres una basura!!! -se acercó a nosotros hecho una fiera mientras sostenía la almohada que lo cubría-

—¿Solo yo? Creo que no estás en posición de decir eso -contestó-

—¡¡¡Maldito!!! -llegó hasta él para propinarle un certero puñetazo en medio del rostro- ¡¡¡Cínico, eres un pedófilo de mierda, maldito violador!!!

Victor no hizo nada para defenderse, trastabilló un poco y pude notar que le sangraba la nariz. Una rabia aún más grande me consumió y sin pesarlo dos veces me arrojé sobre ese cerdo echándolo al piso para propinarle un par de golpes.

—¡¡¡Cerdo imbécil, no le digas eso!!! -grité- ¡¡¡Tú no sabes nada!!!

Pensaba seguir golpeándolo hasta que sentí que Otabek me sacaba con prisa y apartaba fuerza para que dejara de lastimarlo.

—¡¡¡Suéltame!!! -gruñí-

—¡No si no te tranquilizas! -respondió- Yuuri, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó-

—¡¡¡Chiquillo atrevido y desvergonzado!!! No te bastaba con largarte con mi esposo, ahora también me agredes a mí -se puso de pie-

—¡¡¡Tú también eres un desvergonzado!!!

—¡Mereces que te ponga en tu lugar! -dio unos pasos hacia mí, tenía intenciones de pegarme-

—No se te ocurra, Yuuri.

Victor lo detuvo de inmediato, tomándolo del brazo.

—¡¡¡Suéltame, me das asco!!! -zafó de él- No puedo creer que haya estado casado tantos años con un criminal como tú. Te pasaste años violando a este chico- ¡¡¡En serio, eres repugnante!!!

—No sé de donde sacas eso.

—Te acostaste con él cuando era un niño y lo hiciste durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? -reclamé-

—Lo siento, Yuri -intervino Otabek- Yo se lo conté.

—¡No tenías por qué hacerlo!

—Lo sé pero él necesitaba saber la verdad.

—Yo no violé a Yuri -Victor se defendió- Estás muy equivocado.

—¿Ah no? ¿¡Vas a decirme que un niño se entrega voluntariamente a ese tipo de perversiones!?

—¡Pues yo sí lo hice! -estallé- Victor jamás abusó de mí, yo lo amaba y me entregué a él porque quise. Nunca me obligó a nada y si así fuera o no, no es el jodido problema de nadie.

Yuuri me dedicó una mirada burlona.

—Claro y ahora que volvimos a Rusia y se encontraron de nuevo, lo convenciste para huir juntos, ¿no? ¿Querías rememorar aquellos tiempos en los que eras su perra?

—¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Te voy a matar, hijo de puta!!! ¡¡¡Suéltame Otabek, suéltame!!!

—Yuuri, no vuelvas a decir eso, sabes que no es verdad. Deja de ofenderlo de esa manera. Y bien, ¿vamos a terminar con este asunto o no? -preguntó Otabek-

—Por de pronto sería bueno que ustedes dos se vistan -dijo Victor- Yo usaré el baño un momento, necesito limpiarme -aún le sangraba la nariz y traía las manos manchadas-

\---

Tras el bochornoso incidente, los ánimos se tranquilizaron un poco más y ya que estábamos todos los involucrados ahí reunidos, pues debíamos intentar charlar de manera civilizada por fin.

—En fin, eso fue lo que ocurrió -comentó Victor- Me hago responsable de mis actos, me llevé a Yuri prácticamente a la fuerza. Lo planeé todo y lo convencí de huir conmigo. No tenía pensado siquiera que regresemos aquí pero me hizo entrar en razón.

—¿Y así es como agradeces los 10 malditos años que me brindé a ti? -cuestionó Katsuki- ¡¡¡Eres un cobarde y un infiel!!!

—Yuuri...sé que hice mal pero al final tampoco tienes nada que cuestionarme. Fui yo quien te encontró en la cama con otro hombre. Te fui infiel, sí...exactamente como tú.

—Beka...yo...--

—Yuri -me interrumpió- Mejor ahórrate las explicaciones. Ya lo sé todo y lo acepto, siempre lo he aceptado. Yo sabía que Victor Nikiforov regresaría alguna vez a tu vida y que volverías a su lado -dijo- Al principio me molestó tu falta de honestidad pero Victor tiene razón, tampoco tengo ya nada que cuestionar.

—Lo siento, no quería que las cosas fueran así -dije sin poder verlo a la cara-

—Pero son así -enseñó una sonrisa forzada- Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, lo supe desde que éramos niños, desde que los vi juntos por primera vez y aunque te amé mucho, supe también que ese amor nunca lo ibas a corresponder plenamente. Quiero que seas feliz con el hombre que en verdad amas.

—Gracias, Beka -respondí mientras sentía mis ojos aguarse- Eres un gran hombre.

—Gracias por cuidar de Yuri todos estos años -le dijo Victor-

—Mira, Victor Nikiforov, esto es por Yuri, no por ti. Le causaste demasiado daño la primera vez, ahora que lo tienes de vuelta no lo volverás a hacer porque si es así, juro que te las vas a ver conmigo.

—¿Creen acaso que estoy pintado aquí? -intervino Yuuri- Si piensan que voy a permitirlo están muy equivocados. ¡Nunca te daré el divorcio, Victor! Voy a dedicarme a hacerte la vida miserable y si crees que tendrás un final de cuento de hadas, estás en un error. ¡¡¡No vas a estar con este chiquillo mientras sigas casado conmigo!!!

\---

Ciertamente Yuuri Katsuki cumplió su palabra en parte y puso un montón de obstáculos para evitar que Victor se divorciara de él. Durante unos meses se dedicó a fastidiarnos la existencia a causa de su despecho.

Otabek dejó la casa donde viví con él esos años, al fin de cuentas, era una propiedad mía que heredé de mi abuelo y él no quiso seguir viviendo allí. Así que Victor se mudó conmigo, empezamos a convivir juntos y a luchar por defender nuestra relación de pareja.

El día menos esperado, Yuuri dejó de molestarnos y era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Sencillamente desapareció tras firmar los papeles del divorcio que en un principio tanto se negó. Tiempo después, la sentencia había salido y Victor volvió a ser un hombre libre. No puedo negar que eso me hizo muy feliz.

—¿Deberíamos salir a festejar esta noche, no lo crees? -preguntó Victor mientras me abrazaba por detrás pegándome a su cuerpo-

—¿Qué festejamos? ¿Qué eres de nuevo soltero? -cuestioné- ¿Qué ahora podemos decir que somos novios y no amantes?

—Pues me gusta que seamos amantes -besó mi cuello- Es como más sensual.

—¿O sea que no quieres que seamos novios? -pregunté con molestia-

—Quiero ser todo lo que tú quieras, gatito.

Me hizo voltear hacia él para besarme con pasión, por supuesto lo correspondí sin dudar un momento. Cuando nos separamos, quedé un tanto pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa? -preguntó-

—¿Qué crees que pasó con el cerdo?

—Pues conociéndolo, es probable que haya regresado a Japón -respondió- Después de todo nunca se terminó por adaptar a este país.

—Quizás no me creas pero terminé sintiendo algo de pena por él aunque tenía ganas de matarlo el tiempo que se pasó jodiéndonos la existencia -rodé los ojos-

—Ya dejemos de hablar de él y del pasado -me abrazó- Ahora lo que importa es que estamos juntos sin restricciones pero no quiero permanecer soltero mucho tiempo.

—¿¡Uh!? -lo miré extrañado-

Condujo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacando de allí una pequeña caja aterciopelada, la abrió y se hincó frente a mí enseñándome el contenido de la misma. Era un precioso anillo de oro, no hacía falta ser un experto en joyas para deducir que se trataba de una pieza de muchísimo valor.

—Yuri, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? -preguntó mientas me sonreía con ternura-

—Vitya... -susurré-

Él en tanto, tomó la sortija y la colocó en mi anular izquierdo. Lo hice levantarse y me arrojé a sus brazos para luego besarlo preso de una inexplicable emoción que me hacía erizar la piel y echar lágrimas de felicidad. Nunca esperé su propuesta de matrimonio y menos de una manera tan repentina.

—Mmm, ¿por qué lloras, gatito? Si no quieres que nos casemos, lo entenderé y...--

—No seas idiota. ¡¡¡Claro que quiero!!! -exclamé efusivamente- Acepto casarme contigo, Vitya. ¡Te amo, te amo en verdad!

—No más que yo a ti -sonrió de nuevo-

Nos besamos de nuevo y en cuestión de minutos las cosas iban tornándose más ardientes, las caricias sobre las ropas se hicieron presentes y todo se volvía más atrevido. Podíamos predecir como iríamos a terminar hasta que el maldito timbre nos interrumpió y tuvimos que dejarlo.

—¡Maldita sea! -gruñí-

—Ya vengo -dijo Victor y se dirigió a abrir-

Era un mensajero que traía consigo un sobre de papel bien embalado.

—Encomienda para Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky -dijo el muchacho-

—Yo se la recibo -contestó él y firmó el acuse de recibo-

—Gracias, hasta luego -se despidió el mensajero y Victor volvió hacia mí-

—¿Qué es eso? -pregunté-

—No tengo idea -respondió y leyó las inscripciones del sobre- ¡Wow! Es correspondencia de Japón.

—¿Es del cerdo? ¿Nos escribió o nos envió una bomba en ese sobre?

—Sí, es de él -se puso a abrir- Vaya, está muy bien empaquetado.

—Insisto, debe ser una bomba.

Me impacientaba saber que era aquello y Victor no se daba prisa, estaba a punto de arrebatarle todo para revisarlo yo mismo.   
Hasta que finalmente pudo sacar el contenido y me lo enseñó.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? -dije pasmado alzando una ceja-

—Pues...

—¡¡¡Dámelo!!! -le saqué de la mano eso que tenía y lo leí-

Era una nota que decía textualmente lo siguiente...

_"Queridos Victor y Yuri: Nos complace invitarles a nuestra boda, envíamos la tarjeta con meses de anticipación para que puedan prepararse y hagan espacios en sus agendas para acompañarnos. Será en París, el día 29 de noviembre. No aceptaremos excusas de inasistencia. Con cariño. Yuuri y Otabek"_

Victor y yo quedamos viéndonos uno al otro completamente confundidos.

—Estoy impactado. ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo!!! -dijo él con tono de indignación mientras miraba la tarjeta invitación-

—Sí, también yo -respondí-

—¡En serio, es increíble! -se cruzó de brazos, lucía muy molesto-

—¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?

—¡Sí que lo estoy!

—¡Lo sabía! Sigues pensando en ese cer...-- -tomé la invitación y tuve el impulso de romperla-

—¡¡¡Estoy celoso porque se nos adelantaron!!! -exclamó- ¡¡¡Rápido, Yuri, fija una fecha nuestra boda pero yaaaa!!!

Me sentí avergonzado por lo que estuve a punto de decirle, era evidente que no pensaba ya en él pero no podía evitarlo. Al fin de cuentas, yo era el más celoso en esta relación pero era porque amaba a Victor más que a nada en el mundo y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se lleve mi felicidad de nuevo.

Terminé eligiendo una fecha, tras fijarme en el calendario.

—2 de julio -sonreí-

—Bien. Así sera entonces, serás mi esposo en fecha -guiñó el ojo-

—Y tú el mío -lo tomé del rostro y lo besé- ¿Podemos seguir lo que dejamos pendiente hace rato?

—Claro, vamos a adelantar la luna de miel ya mismo -volvió a besarme para luego encaminarnos a la habitación-

Había vuelto a nevar, estuvimos amándonos por horas aquella tarde de invierno en pleno mes de febrero. Podíamos ver como caían esos gélidos copos blancos desde la ventana de la habitación. La temperatura del exterior contrastaba por completo a la de nuestros cuerpos que se fundían en medio de un calor intenso.

Tiempo después ya no solo éramos amantes cuando hacía frío, ya éramos también esposos; después de tantos años de lejanía y sufrimiento, prometimos caminar juntos bajo el caliente sol del destino. No todas las historias similares tienen finales felices pero decidimos que la nuestra sería la excepción.

**FIN**


End file.
